Shadows of the Past
by Lunar Blossoms
Summary: Ok, this is my very first CCS fan fic. Has six years apart really weakened Sakura's and Syaoran's bond? Will they survive this new threat to their lives?
1. Shadows of the Past - 1

Ohayo, Konichi wa, and Konban wa mina!!!! (Depending on the time of day you're reading this. ^_^) My name is Lunar-chan and this is my first CCS fan-fic! Yea!! Just so you know, I didn't know how CCS ended when I started to write this so.. don't flame me if I get somethin wrong! My little story is six years after all the cards were captured, so everyone is 15 and in 10th grade. Syaoran moved back to Hong Kong in 7th grade but didn't tell Sakura and therefore didn't say goodbye! *Runs from fireballs* Please don't be mad! Sakura never totally got over that and so my story picks up three years later.  
  
FYI:  
  
"" - Speaking  
  
[] - Thoughts  
  
Italics - Flashbacks  
  
~*~* - Scene change  
  
() - Lunar-chan notes!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 Chapter One  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Cherry Blossom."  
  
Sakura was standing on a cliff overlooking the Sea of Japan. There was a peninsula jetting out into the water and she could just barely make out four figures. There was an aura abound them that she didn't like. Sakura pulled out her wand and The Fly.  
  
"The hidden powers of Light, I, Sakura, command you to return to your true form: RELEASE! Fly!"  
  
Wings appeared on her back and she flew close to the four figures. One of them started to laugh hoarsely.  
  
"Cherry Blossom. do you really expect to defeat us? Even Little Wolf cannot help you!!!"  
  
Sakura stopped in mid-flight [Little Wolf?] she thought [Do they mean. who I think they mean.] while she floated there, four beams of light barreled down on her and enveloped her in darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"SAKURA!! WAKE UP!!" yelled Kero-chan. Sakura gradually opened her eyes and found Kero-chan right in front of her face.  
  
"Kero-chan, go away." she batted him away and turned over.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura, but you don't have the time to lounge in bed all day!! You're gonna be late for school!!" She sat straight up and looked at her clock.  
  
"HOE!!" she jumped out of bed "Kero-chan, why didn't you remind me to set the alarm last night?"  
  
"Hey, it isn't my job!" he said, floating on his back "This is startin' to get really old." He sighed and watched her rush around, getting ready.  
  
"I know, I know." she pulled her now shoulder length hair into a ponytail "Just. help me remember to set my alarm tonight, ok?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Good, see ya after school!" she flew out the door and down the stairs. She stopped in the kitchen to kiss Fujitaka good-bye and again to put her roller blading gear on. As she sped toward Tomoeda Senior High, her dream came back to her. She slowed down, pondering her dream. Then she heard a voice.  
  
"Sakura!! Over here!!" Tomoyo waved as Sakura approached her.  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo." She said, still thinking  
  
"Something the matter?" Tomoyo asked as they went through the front gates  
  
"Strange dream, that's all." Sakura muttered. Before Tomoyo could respond, Rika approached them.  
  
"Ohayo mina!"  
  
"Ohayo." Sakura and Tomoyo replied in unison  
  
"Where's Chiharu-chan?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Where else? With Takashi-kun of course." Rika rolled her eyes and Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"I should have known." Rika sighed  
  
"She's so lucky. I wish I had a boyfriend. oh well."  
  
"What's the sudden interest in having a boyfriend your own age?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"Well, I was just thinking the other day. they are so kawaii together, it's sickening. Then something dawned on me. I would love to be that kawaii with someone too." Rika smiled  
  
"Well, we can't always have someone to love, Rika-chan." she said, casting a glance at Sakura, who had a sad look on her face "I guess, we just have to wait." An image of Syaoran flashed trough Sakura's mind and a tear fell down her cheek [Wonderful.] Sakura thought [all this talk about boyfriends and love has got me all sad again.]  
  
"Sakura-chan? Are you ok?" Rika asked  
  
"Ye. yea. um. I gotta go." she turned and bladed toward the front of the school. [After all this time. he still affects me.]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura walked into her seventh grade classroom one Monday morning and noticed Syaoran's desk was empty.  
  
"Tomoyo, Where's Syaoran? He's usually here so early."  
  
"Don't you know?" Tomoyo said. Sakura's heart jumped into her throat  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"He moved back to Hong Kong. I would think you would be the first one to know." Tomoyo was very confused. Sakura sat down with a stunned look on her face.  
  
"No. he didn't even say good-bye." Two tears fell down her cheeks, but she quickly whipped them away before Tomoyo could see them.  
  
"Oh, Sakura. I'm so sorry." She gave Sakura a hug "It's ok if you wanna cry."  
  
"No, I'm not gonna cry." Sakura leaned back "It's not like he was. special. or. anything." she closed her eyes and wouldn't speak. [I never totally realized. just how much he meant to me.]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Hong Kong*  
  
Syaoran sat straight up in bed, breathing heavily. [Cherry Blossom. that's Sakura!] He glanced over to a picture on his dresser. It was a photo of him and Sakura during 6th grade, taken by Tomoyo. Sakura had her arm draped over his shoulders and was giving a sunny smile. Syaoran was giving one of his rare smiles and Meilin was in the background with a furious look on her face. He smiled. Suddenly, his door flew open and Meilin's head popped in.  
  
"Syaoran? Are you going to school or not?"  
  
"I'm coming."he grumbled  
  
"Are you alright? You look distressed."  
  
"It's nothing." Meilin glared at the photo  
  
"You're thinking about her again, aren't you? I can tell!!" she gave him an evil look and he sweatdropped.  
  
"Could you get outta here so I could get dressed in peace?"  
  
"Fine." she closed the door and he sighed [she needs to calm down.] he looked over at the photo again and frowned [I hope she's alright.]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Japan, Tomoeda Senior High*  
  
Sakura was sitting at a table outside, picking at her lunch when Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu and Takashi all came over.  
  
"Sakura-chan, is something bothering you? You've been quiet all day and that's so not like you." Chiharu asked.  
  
"No, I've just been thinking."  
  
"About what?" Rika asked  
  
"Nothing in particular." Sakura said [that's a lie.]  
  
"Are you sure it's not about." Chiharu seemed hesitant to say the rest ". Li-kun.?" Sakura looked up in surprise.  
  
"Where'd you get that idea?"  
  
"Well. the last time you acted like this was when he moved back to Hong Kong." Sakura looked back down.  
  
"Well, I have been. just a little bit." [More like all day.]  
  
"Will you be all right?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura plastered a fake smile on her face.  
  
"Yea. I will." [When the pain stops.]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Hong Kong*  
  
Syaoran was staring out the window of the classroom, half listening to the teacher. At first, he was thinking about the dream, but then his thoughts drifted to Sakura [why is she suddenly filling all my thoughts? Is it because of the dream?] Then he felt something poking at his back.  
  
"Syaoran. psst, Syaoran!" Meilin whispered, "The teacher's giving you an evil look!!" Syaoran blushed in embarrassment and looked toward the front of the class. Meilin glared at the back of his head [He was thinking about Kinomoto again, Ooohhhh..] she thought angrily. Syaoran tried to concentrate on school, but his mind kept going back to the dream and Sakura. The bell rang and jolted him out of his daze and he stood up. He walked out with Meilin right behind him. She grabbed his arm and hung on tight. Syaoran sweatdropped.  
  
"Meilin, will you get off me, please?" he said, trying to be nice about it  
  
"Is something wrong, Syaoran?" Meilin let go of his arm and stood with her hands on her hips "Even when you are thinking about. her. you're not usually this distracted."  
  
"I had a dream last night that might mean something. It's bothering me, alright." He gave her a look "Besides, why do you still feel threatened by Sakura when you and I aren't even engaged anymore!!" for once in her life, Meilin had nothing to say. Syaoran sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Japan, Kinomoto Residence*  
  
"So, what do you think about it, Kero-chan?" Sakura and Kero-chan were in her room. Sakura was at her desk doing homework while Kero-chan was floating around.  
  
"Well, I'm not totally sure what to make of it Sakura. It sounds fishy though." He landed on her desk and pulled the Sakura Book out. "I hope you're not rusty, we may need the cards again and we need to be prepared for anything." Sakura pulled the key out from around her neck and looked at it. (Yes, she never took it off, if you're wondering)  
  
"Kero-chan." she started, her mind wandering to her dream  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Do you think Syaoran is in any danger?"  
  
"Nah. I think the gaki can take care of himself." Sakura smiled  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Sakura! Dinner!" Fujitaka yelled from downstairs  
  
"Coming Otou-san!" she stood up "I'll bring you some dessert Kero-chan." Kero-chan's eyes sparkled  
  
"Yes! Dessert!" sakura smiled. She ran downstairs and was surprised.  
  
"Nii-chan!" she exclaimed  
  
"Hey kaijuu, what's up?" he said, smiling  
  
"Ooohhh." growled Sakura, but she hugged him anyway "It's good to see you."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
"So, where's Yukito-san? You two are usually attached at the hip!"  
  
"He had other stuff to do. He's been doing that memory lapse thing again, so he's relaxing at home."  
  
"Memory lapse.?" asked Sakura [Yue!]  
  
"Hai. so what's for dinner, I'm starved!"  
  
"Ok you two, sit and eat before it gets cold." said Fujitaka  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kero-chan! Yue's back!!" Sakura said, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Hey, where's my dessert?"  
  
"Otou-san is bringing it up later, but we've got bigger problems than that! I said Yue's back!!!"  
  
"Yue? How'd you know?"  
  
"Nii-chan is here. He said Yukito's been having 'memory lapses'! You know what that means!"  
  
"Why would he be wasting his energy when nothing is going on?"  
  
"But. what if something is happening."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Somewhere......*  
  
"Do we have to do this?" someone whined, "I mean, we can just leave it alone and no one will be bothered."  
  
"Is that any way for a member of the Reimeino clan to act? You know why we have to do this." Another voice said gruffly.  
  
"Yes, Clow Reed's descendants and anyone involved with those damned Clow Cards must die!!" said a third voice.  
  
"We actually have to kill them? I thought." said a fourth voice  
  
"You thought wrong!" the second voice said, "We know of Cherry Blossom and Little Wolf. They'll be the first to go."  
  
"Is it really necessary?" the first voice said  
  
"They need to feel the pain we did." The second voice said, "They deserve it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lunar-chan: Well, that's chapter one. Um. please don't flame me if you're a Meilin fan cause, personally, I think she's annoying (doges fireballs) so guys, how'd ya like it?  
  
Kero-chan: HOW COME MY PART WAS SO SMALL!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lunar-chan: (sweatdrops) Don't worry, you'll be in it more. How 'bout I let you bother Syaoran a lot?  
  
Kero-chan: (laughs evilly)  
  
Syaoran: HEY! (Glares at Lunar-chan and Kero-chan)  
  
Lunar-chan: (immune to Syaoran's glare) Well, there will be some cool stuffs next chapter.  
  
Sakura: Like what?  
  
Lunar-chan: Well.. I can't really say.. but there will the big entrance of new bad guys!  
  
Sakura: Great. I have a question. Is Syaoran staying in Hong Kong the whole time?  
  
Kero-chan: (grumbling) I hope so.  
  
Syaoran: Why you...! (Jumps Kero-chan)  
  
Sakura: Hey!! Stop it you two!!  
  
Lunar-chan: (sweatdrops) Oh, well... maybe next time, they'll behave. PEACE!  
  
Sakura: I doubt it.. (Rolls eyes) 


	2. Shadows of the Past - 2

1 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
2 Chapter Two  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Japan, Tomoeda Senior High*  
  
Sakura was at her desk with her head down, waiting for class to start. Then she felt someone tap her shoulder.  
  
"Sakura, we've got new students." Tomoyo whispered  
  
"Huh?" Sakura looked up. Two girls were standing at the front of the class.  
  
"Class, I'd like to introduce our two new transfer students. This is Reimeino Mizumi and Reimeino Tenkou." Said the teacher. Mizumi was 5'4", had ice blue eyes and knee length dark blue hair. Tenkou was the same height of her sister, had jade green eyes and shoulder length light green hair. Sakura stiffened when she saw them. They seemed to be staring right at her. [What is with new students always staring at ME?!] Thought Sakura. Then she looked at them closer [they have aura's that are like the people in my dream..]  
  
"I want you all to treat them with respect. Girls, you may sit in the two empty seats in the center of class." They walked over to their seats, not taking their eyes off Sakura until they sat down. Mizumi immediately passed a note to Tenkou. She opened it and read:  
  
"We have found Cherry Blossom."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tomoyo, is it me, or do all the new students always stare at me?" Sakura asked  
  
"It's just you." Tomoyo giggled  
  
"Arigato Tomoyo." Sakura said sarcastically "I'm serious. Both Reimeino's were staring at me while our teacher introduced them and didn't stop staring at me until they sat down."  
  
"Look on the bright side, at least they didn't sit behind you and stare at the back of your head."  
  
"Yea, I guess. Besides, that was." she stopped short  
  
"Was what?"  
  
"Never mind." [That was Syaoran's job.] Sakura smiled sadly.  
  
"Anyway, I think you should tell Kero-chan about them. He may know something."  
  
"I will." Tomoyo's eyes lit up  
  
"Does this mean I get to make your battle costumes again?"  
  
"Tomoyo..." Sakura sweatdropped  
  
"A magical girl always has to dress the part, you know that!" Tomoyo exclaimed, "Besides, you always look so kawaii in costume."  
  
"Whatever you say..." The bell ending lunch rang and they went back to class. After school, Sakura was blading home slowly when she bumped into someone walking toward her.  
  
"Oh, gomen nasai! I'm so sorry!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"It's alright." The girl looked up. It was Mizumi!  
  
"Rei. Reimeino!" Mizumi frowned  
  
"There's no need for such formalities. You may call me Mizumi and you can call my sister Tenkou."  
  
"Oh, alright" Tenkou popped up  
  
"Hiya Sakura."  
  
"Ano. hi Tenkou."  
  
"It's nice to get to finally talk to you." Said Mizumi  
  
"Likewise. ano. so how was your first day?" stammered Sakura  
  
"Met a lot of cool people, even though our brothers chased away most of the boys."  
  
"You have brothers?"  
  
"Hai. Our two older brothers are identical twins, as are we." [Oh, yea. they do look alike] thought Sakura.  
  
"I like your name Sakura." Said Tenkou. Sakura was surprised.  
  
"Ano. arigato." She said, "I'm just wondering, but why?"  
  
" 'Cause it's so kawaii. I would like to have the name 'Cherry Blossom'."  
  
"Ano. right."  
  
"Well, see ya later Sakura." Said Mizumi  
  
"Bye Cherry Blossom." Tenkou waved and they walked away. Sakura just stood there, stunned [It's safe to say they're odd. oh well.]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Hong Kong, Li Residence*  
  
Everyone at Syaoran's house was at supper. Syaoran was picking at his dinner, deciding on whether he should ask his mother about something.  
  
"Ano. Mother?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ano. how would you feel if I wanted to move back to Japan?" he cringed, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Don't you mean, back to Kinomoto?" growled Meilin  
  
"Meilin, quiet!" Syaoran hissed. His mother put her teacup down.  
  
"Do you really want to?" she asked "Is there a specific reason to?"  
  
"I have a feeling that something is wrong over there and Sakura could use my help. And, it would be nice to see my friends again."  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto, the Clow Card Mistress." He had never told them that Sakura had changed the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. Meilin glared at him.  
  
"Hm."  
  
"And. I would prefer to go alone." Meilin's eyes widened.  
  
"Alright. You may leave in three weeks; I want you to finish the quarter at school. You should also write a letter to Ms. Kinomoto."  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu Mother." His eyes lit up. Meilin rolled her eyes "May I be excused from the table?"  
  
"Yes, you may."  
  
"Arigato." He got up and walked up to his room to write Sakura the letter. As he sat down at his desk, a thought struck him [What am I going to write to her? I don't even know if I hurt her when I left. she could see the return address and rip it up. I have to think about this.] he leaned back in his chair, thinking. He stiffened when he heard clomping on the stairs [great, now Meilin is gonna yell at me.] Meilin burst through the door.  
  
"What do you mean you want to go back alone? How come I can't come back to Japan with you?"  
  
"No offense Meilin, but you'll just get in the way. Your mother would literally kill me if you got hurt. I don't feel like taking that chance."  
  
"Fine." She huffed and stomped out of the room. Syaoran sighed and sweatdropped [She's never going to change.]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Japan, Sunday, Two Weeks Later*  
  
Sakura was sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast, when Fujitaka walked in with the mail.  
  
"Sakura, you have a letter."  
  
"I do? From where?"  
  
"Doesn't say, there's no return address." He handed it to her  
  
"Arigato Otou-san." Sakura took the letter and brought it upstairs [I wonder who it's from.] she closed the door behind her. Kero-chan was still asleep. She sat on her bed, ripped open the envelope and started to read:  
  
Sakura,  
  
I'm not totally sure how to start this but I think I should start with an apology. If I hurt you in any way, I'm sorry. I thought leaving without saying good-bye would be less painful. [Wait a minute. it's from Syaoran.]  
  
She fought the urge to rip the letter up and kept reading  
  
I was wrong and I hope you can forgive me. [Depends.] If you're still reading, I have something serious talk about. I had a strange dream recently and I think both of our lives are in danger. If mother still will let me, I'm coming back to Japan. I don't know when I'll arrive after you receive this. I'm hoping to move back to my old place, if it's not rented out. I hope you'll be all right until I get there. See you soon.  
  
Syaoran  
  
Sakura let the letter fall out of her hand [He's coming back. he's really coming back.]she let a small smile form on her lips [Should I tell anyone? Or should they be surprised when he comes back to class? Nah. they don't need to know.] she sighed and laid down [How am I gonna act around him? Should I just be myself? Or should I act differently? Or should I just ignore him? I don't know.]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lunar-chan: Yea! Chapter two is done! I don't have to write about Meilin anymore! (Doges fireballs) GOMEN NE! (-,-;) So, any comments or critiques from the peanut gallery? Do you love it or hate it?  
  
Kero-chan: I HATE IT!!  
  
Lunar-chan: (pouts) WHY?  
  
Kero-chan: 'CAUSE I'M NOT IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!! .  
  
Lunar-chan: (Grabs Kero-chan and duck tapes his mouth shut) Ah... silence...  
  
Sakura: (stifles a giggle)  
  
Syaoran: Finally, now we can talk without the stupid stuffed animal interrupting us!  
  
Sakura: (hit Syaoran) He's not a stuffed animal!  
  
Lunar-chan: Come on you guys, you can't fight until chapter four!!  
  
Sakura: What happens in chapter four?  
  
Lunar-chan: you'll have to read chapter three first (laughs)  
  
Sakura: ok.. is Syaoran coming back in chapter three?  
  
Kero-chan: Mumph mumph mmph  
  
Syaoran: (sweatdrops) Lunar-chan, care to translate?  
  
Lunar-chan: He said 'Over my dead body!'  
  
Syaoran: (smiles evilly) that can be arranged..  
  
Sakura: don't you dare Syaoran!  
  
Syaoran: I won't..  
  
Sakura: Arigato.  
  
Lunar-chan: Aw. how kawaii (makes S + S blush and go silent) all right, now let me talk. I forgot last chapter but I'm doing it now  
  
~*~*~DISCLAMER~*~*~  
  
I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. They belong to CLAMP! (Pouts and mutters) I wish they were mine, but oh well. So don't sue me or anything 'cause I'm broke and won't be able to afford it. The only thing I own is the bran new characters that I created: Mizumi and Tenkou and their brothers that have yet to be named and that's it!! So don't steal them without my permission or my buddy Neko-chan will come after you!!  
  
Neko-chan: That's right!!  
  
Lunar-chan: She's just here for moral support. She read the story before I typed it up.  
  
Neko-chan: I got to see the work in progress! (grins)  
  
Lunar-chan: Yea!  
  
Syaoran: Can we get on with the next chapter, you guys are boring.  
  
Lunar-chan: (Duck tapes Syaoran's mouth shut) that won't come off until the end of the next chapter!! (Laughs) oh well, see ya later people! PEACE!!  
  
Neko-chan: MEOW! 


	3. Shadows of the Past - 3

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 Chapter Three  
  
1.1 Lunar-chan: I remembered this time! I don't own Card Captor Sakura, so don't sue me, blah, blah, blah  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Next Week, Wednesday, Tomoeda Senior High*  
  
Sakura was at her desk, staring out the window. She was really tired of waiting for Syaoran to show up. She didn't realize that her teacher was talking about a new exchange student.  
  
"We have a new student today, Li Syaoran." Syaoran scanned the class for Sakura, but he didn't notice her because her head was turned away from him and he didn't know she had grown her hair out. He waved to all his former classmates who were really happy to see him.  
  
"Alright Li, you'll be sitting in the last seat in the row closed to the window."  
  
"Hai." Syaoran sat behind Sakura without even knowing it. As he sat down, she looked back to the front of the class. It wasn't until lunch when Sakura found out that Syaoran had come back.  
  
"Hoe? He's here?" [Finally!!]  
  
"Hai. You didn't hear the teacher introduce him? Everyone was really happy to see him, but you just stared out the window. Then he sat right behind you, just like old times." Tomoyo said, "Where were you anyway?" Sakura laughed.  
  
"I don't know where I was."  
  
"Well, aren't you going to go see him?"  
  
"I don't know where he is."  
  
"Ask around, you're bound to find him."  
  
"Hai. I'll see you later Tomoyo."  
  
"Bye Sakura." Sakura wandered around the cafeteria until she found out he was outside. Then she immediately spotted him talking to Takashi and Chiharu and walked over to them. As she got closer, she could hear Syaoran speaking.  
  
". You two are dating? I didn't expect that."  
  
"Well, it's a very interesting story." started Takashi but Chiharu put her hand over his mouth to silence him.  
  
"No stories. Li-kun just got back today." She spotted Sakura coming toward them and smiled. Syaoran felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Sakura. His eyes widened and he started to blush [She's. beautiful]  
  
"Hi Syaoran." Sakura said quietly "Can I talk to you. in private?" He just nodded, unable to speak. "Ok, follow me." She turned around and walked toward the school. Syaoran followed. She stopped at an empty, unlocked classroom and motioned to him to come in. He closed the boor behind him and they sat down. Sakura stared at him for a few seconds before speaking.  
  
"I got your letter." He looked down.  
  
"Did you read it all?"  
  
"Hai. I thought about it for a long time and I'm ready to answer your question."  
  
"About." he'd obviously forgotten what he had written.  
  
"About forgiving you."  
  
"Oh." he looked up, "I understand if." Sakura put a finger to his lips, silencing him.  
  
"I forgive you. You shouldn't feel so bad, I probably would have done the same thing." She took her hand away and he flashed one of his rare smiles. "So, friends again?"  
  
"Hai. Really good friends."  
  
"So.... how has life been for you?"  
  
"Relatively calm."  
  
"You and Meilin married yet?" Sakura was dreading the answer  
  
"Actually, when her mother found out that I didn't become the Clow Card Master, she insisted that the engagement was to be broken, without consulting Meilin. After that, Meilin wouldn't talk to me for about. ano. three weeks."  
  
"That's horrible."  
  
"It's alright. It wouldn't have worked out anyway. Better sooner than later."  
  
"Ok. so. ano. what about your dream? What happens in it?"  
  
"Well, I'm on a cliff. I think it's overlooking the Sea of Japan. There are four people standing on a peninsula and I use my magic to float over to them. One of them calls me Little Wolf and tells me that I'll never be able to defeat them or save Cherry Blossom. Then they throw some kind of energy at me and I wake up."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I've been having the same dream."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Hai. About three weeks ago, we got two new students in our class. They are twin sisters and they have twin older brothers. They appeared around the same time my dream started. I've been thinking they are connected."  
  
"Hm. have you told Kero?"  
  
"Hai, and he agrees with me."  
  
"We should keep an eye on them." just then the bell rang and they got up.  
  
"So. are you staying at your old place?"  
  
"No, it's rented out. I'm in a hotel until I can find a new place." Sakura got an idea.  
  
"Well. if it's alright with you and Otou-san. you can stay at my place." Syaoran looked up in surprise and Sakura blushed "Nii-chan lives with Yukito-san now and his room is free."  
  
"As long as it's alright with your dad, I accept." Sakura grinned.  
  
"Great! You can come over this afternoon and I can talk to Otou-san." They walked by Mizumi and Tenkou talking to two older boys. Both glared as Sakura and Syaoran walked by.  
  
"So, Little Wolf finally showed up. Now the fun can begin."  
  
"Kano, Chino, do we really have to do this? Cherry Blossom seems like such a nice girl and Little Wolf seems pretty cool." Said Tenkou. Kano glared at her with his crimson red eyes.  
  
"Yes we do! Stop objecting!!"  
  
"Alright." she said quietly  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Kinomoto Residence*  
  
"Well, you gonna come in or not?" Syaoran was standing in the doorway "I promise Otou-san doesn't bite." Syaoran walked in and closed the door. "Otou-san!! I'm home!!" Fujitaka stuck his head out from the kitchen.  
  
"Hello Sakura. Who's your friend?"  
  
"You remember Li Syaoran, Otou-san. He moved back from Hong Kong."  
  
"Oh, hello there. Are you glad to be back?"  
  
"Hai." Said Syaoran  
  
"Ano. Otou-san. I have a question to ask." Said Sakura  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Syaoran doesn't really have a place to stay yet, but he's looking. If it's alright with you. could he stay here in Nii-chan's room until he finds a place?"  
  
"Well. I don't see why not."  
  
"Yea! Arigato Otou-san!!" she gave him a hug  
  
"Well, lets go get his stuff and set him up here."  
  
"Hai." They drove over o Syaoran's hotel room, got his stuff, drove back and Syaoran set himself up in Touya's room. While he set up, Sakura filled Kero-chan in.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S STAYING HERE!!" he yelled  
  
"Shhh! Be quiet!" she sighed "He had no other place to go and he doesn't have to spend his money at a hotel when there's room here."  
  
"He better not try anything!"  
  
"Kero-chan!"  
  
"As long as he doesn't bother me, I'll be fine." Sakura rolled her eyes. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Kero-chan went into stuffed animal mode.  
  
"Come in!" said Sakura. Syaoran stuck his head in and Kero-chan relaxed.  
  
"Sakura, where's the bathroom?"  
  
"Don't tell him Sakura. He can find it on his own."  
  
"Kero-chan! Be quiet!" Syaoran rolled his eyes  
  
"I see you haven't changed a bit." He said  
  
"Stop it right here. I'm not going to tolerate you two bickering. The bathroom is down the hall to the left."  
  
"Arigato Sakura." Syaoran said and left. After dinner that night, while Sakura was getting ready for bed, her dad asked her to make sure Syaoran was all set. After changing into her flannel p.j. Pants and a tank top, she knocked on Syaoran's door.  
  
"Syaoran? It's Sakura. Can I come in?"  
  
"Hai." Sakura opened the door. When Syaoran saw her, his eyes almost bugged out of his head and he started to blush.  
  
"Wow. it's clean for once."  
  
"Yea." Syaoran looked down, "I hate messes."  
  
"Well, I came to see I you needed anything and to say goodnight."  
  
"I'm all set, so goodnight and I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"OK, night." She closed the door and went back to bed. Syaoran smiled and took the photo out of his bag. He set it up on the dresser, turned out the light and went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Syaoran woke up at his usual time. After getting dressed, we went downstairs to look for something for breakfast. While opening a cabinet, an avalanche of pans came crashing down on him. Upstairs, Sakura jolted out of her sleep.  
  
"What the." she jumped out of her bed, grabbed her housecoat, and flew down the stairs. When she got into the kitchen, she found Syaoran on the floor, picking up pans. He looked up and blushed in embarrassment. Sakura stared to laugh.  
  
"I should have warned you not to open that one. Only Otou-san can open it without everything falling down."  
  
"Oh. So why didn't he or Kero come running down with you?"  
  
"The house could fall down and they wouldn't wake up" Syaoran laughed  
  
"Well, I could use a little help here."  
  
"Oh, right." Sakura knelt down and helped him puck the pans up. " Well as long as I'm up, I might as well get ready for school." She walked back upstairs to get ready and a hour later, she and Syaoran were ready for school. "You want to go now?"  
  
"Sure, just let me write Otou-san a note. Everyone will be surprised that I got to school early."  
  
"I'm surprised myself."  
  
"Hey!" Syaoran smiled "Syaoran, you should smile more often." At that he blushed. Sakura finished her note and turned to Syaoran. "I'll leave my blades here so I don't leave you in my dust"  
  
"Alright, let's go." They walked out the door and got to school an half hour early they went in and waited in the classroom for a fifteen minutes talking about everything when people started to arrive. When Takashi and Chiharu showed up, Chiharu was surprised to see Sakura.  
  
"Sakura-chan? You're here early." Sakura smiled  
  
"Syaoran woke me up with an avalanche of pans this morning. So I came to school when he did."  
  
"How.?"  
  
"Oh yea, you guys don't know. He's staying at my house until he can find a place to live."  
  
"Oh. how convenient." Chiharu said slyly  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Sakura was clueless as usual  
  
".." Syaoran blushed a little. Just then, Rika and Tomoyo showed up.  
  
"Guess what, Li-kun is staying at Sakura-chan's house. Convenient, isn't it?" Chiharu said  
  
"Really?" asked Rika  
  
"How romantic!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Sakura and Syaoran both turned twelve shades of red.  
  
"Tomoyo, it's nothing like that!!" exclaimed Sakura. Syaoran looked at her.  
  
"Whatever you say Sakura-chan." Said Chiharu  
  
"I'm serious!" Sakura felt more heat creep up her face.  
  
"You're protesting too much so it's not true!" Said Rika. Sakura couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"Alright people, I have a class to run, so everyone sit down." Said their teacher. Everyone sat down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lunar-chan: Yea!! Chapter Three is done!  
  
Kero-chan and Syaoran: mumph mumph mmph!!  
  
Lunar-chan: Fine. (Rips duck tape off their mouths)  
  
Kero-chan and Syaoran: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lunar-chan: (laughs) that'll teach you to mess with the writer!!  
  
Sakura: Lunar-chan, can we get on with the intro to chapter four? I wanna know why Syaoran and I argue.  
  
Lunar-chan: you'll have to wait; Neko-chan still hasn't put her two cents in. Take it away Neko-chan!  
  
Neko-chan: ... no comment.  
  
Lunar-chan: (sweatdrops)....OK.... well let me know how I'm doing people  
  
Kero-chan: I have a comment  
  
Lunar-chan: are you gonna yell again?  
  
Kero-chan: no  
  
Lunar-chan: ok, go ahead  
  
Kero-chan: (Takes deep breath) I WASN'T IN THIS CHAPTER ENOU---  
  
Lunar-chan: (duck tapes his mouth shut and ties him up) Sakura, put him back in the book PLEASE!!  
  
Sakura: Hai. (Puts Kero-chan in the book)  
  
Lunar-chan: Alrighty. See ya in Chapter Four peoples!! PEACE!! 


	4. Shadows of the Past - 4

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 Chapter Four  
  
1.1 It's Lunar-chan again! DISCLAMER: you already know, only CLAMP owns CCS..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Later That Week, Sunday*  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were at the kitchen table eating breakfast when the phone rang.  
  
"Sakura, it's for you." Said Fujitaka  
  
"Who is it?" Sakura stood up and walked over to the phone.  
  
"Tomoyo."  
  
"Alright."(if you can't tell, Sakura doesn't really want to talk to Tomoyo. S + S have been teased mercilessly at school all week.. - , - ;) Sakura took the phone from her father "Moshi, Moshi?"  
  
"Ohayo Sakura!!"  
  
"Ohayo."  
  
"Sakura, Chiharu-chan, Takashi-kun, Rika-chan and I are going to the movies this afternoon. Chiharu-chan told me to ask if you and Li-kun want to come."  
  
"I don't know. I'll have to ask Otou-san. Hang on." she put the phone down. "Otou-san, Tomoyo wants to know if Syaoran and I could go to the movies with everyone." Syaoran looked up when he heard his name.  
  
"Sure. I would prefer you two out of the house today anyway."  
  
"Arigato." She picked up the phone again. "He said yes."  
  
"Great! Meet us there at one, alright?"  
  
"Hai. See you soon. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Sakura hung up the phone and sat back down at the table. Syaoran looked at her.  
  
"Are they up to something?"  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"Never mind." he continued to eat his pancakes. Later after Sakura brought Kero-chan his breakfast, she got dressed in her favorite pair of jeans and a very kawaii baby tee shirt that had turtles on it. She grabbed her jacket and met Syaoran downstairs.  
  
"So." she said, spinning around, "How do I look?"  
  
".." Syaoran was stunned for a few seconds and then regained his composure "Um. nice." Sakura smiled.  
  
"Arigato." She pulled her jacket on, grabbed her mini-backpack and pulled Syaoran out the door. When they got to the theater, not only did they spot their friends, Sakura spotted Mizumi, Tenkou and their brothers. She tried to hide but Tenkou spotted her first.  
  
"Cherry Blossom!" Kano hit Tenkou in the shoulder and she looked down. Sakura started walking toward them but Syaoran grabbed her hand.  
  
"What are you doing?!?" he hissed  
  
"I'm going over to say hi." Syaoran glared at her." Don't worry, they won't try anything here, it's too public." She pulled her hand away and walked over to them. Syaoran was close behind her. "Konichi wa mina!" said Sakura when she got close enough.  
  
"Hi Sakura." Said Mizumi, eying Syaoran. Sakura spotted Mizumi's brothers.  
  
"Are those two your brothers?"  
  
"Hai. That's Kano, and that's Chino." Said Mizumi, pointing to each of them as she said their names. Kano had Firey red hair that was pulled back in a ponytail with crimson red eyes. He was at least 6 foot and was pretty built. Chino had tan colored hair that was cropped short and soft brown eyes. He was the same height and build as his brother. Sakura stuck her hand out but no one shook it. She laughed nervously and pulled it back.  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you." Said Sakura. There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Then Sakura heard Tomoyo's voice behind her.  
  
"Sakura! We're over here!"  
  
"Coming!" Sakura turned toward Mizumi "See you later." She and Syaoran walked over to everyone. Kano turned to Mizumi and Tenkou.  
  
"You know what to do."  
  
"But." started Tenkou  
  
"No 'buts'! Do it now!" yelled Kano. Tenkou sighed and they started to chant  
  
"Aqua." Mizumi chanted "I Mizumi conjure and command thee! Appear before me!"  
  
"Sky." Tenkou chanted "I Tenkou conjure and command thee! Appear before me!"  
  
Two figures appeared in front of them in a flash of blue and green light. They were very similar to The Windy and The Watery only Aqua was ice blue and Sky was jade green. Kano smiled  
  
"Very good. Now, go after Cherry Blossom and Little Wolf." Tenkou sighed.  
  
"Sky, you know what Kano wants." she said softly  
  
"Go Aqua. Kill them." Said Mizumi. Aqua and Sky flew toward Sakura and Syaoran. Then they knocked them down. Sakura looked up in amazement.  
  
"Windy.? Watery.?" She and Syaoran stood up. Aqua and sky glared at Sakura but didn't move. The rest of the theater was in chaos and had gone into hiding.  
  
"They aren't Windy and Watery!" said Syaoran. Sky started to attack but they jumped out of the way. "Sakura! The key!"  
  
"Right!" Sakura pulled the key off her neck "The Key that hides the forces of Stars! Show your True shape to me! I, Sakura, command you under contract! RELEASE!" The wand appeared and Sakura grabbed it. "Got any suggestions?"  
  
"How about The Thunder?" Sakura nodded and pulled out The Thunder Card.  
  
"The hidden powers of Light, I, Sakura command you to return to your true form: RELEASE!" Thunder appeared and leapt at Aqua, shocking her. Aqua winced in pain and fell on the ground. Sky glared at Thunder and threw it into a wall. Thunder groaned and slumped to the floor. Sky then turned to Sakura and charged at her but Sakura was too occupied with Thunder.  
  
"Sakura! Move!!" Syaoran yelled. Sakura turned to find Sky coming at her. She eyes widened and she froze. Syaoran ran to her and pushed Sakura out of the way just in time. They flew in the air a bit then landed, Syaoran was right on top of Sakura, and their faces were close enough to touch. They both blushed and Syaoran stood up and helped her up. "Sorry about that." he mumbled  
  
"It's ok." when she looked around, Aqua and Sky along with the Reimeino's were long gone. "They're long gone."  
  
"That's probably a good thing." Tomoyo came running up to them, camera in hand.  
  
"I got the whole thing on tape!" Sakura and Syaoran both sweatdropped.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, why do you have your camera in the movie theater?" Syaoran asked  
  
"It was in my purse."  
  
"You. you got all of it?" Sakura asked  
  
"Hai. I started taping when you called the wand and right up until Li-kun saved you" Sakura blushed.  
  
"About that. I wanted to thank you Syaoran."  
  
"No problem." Sakura smiled  
  
"You guys want to go see the movie now?" Sakura asked. Syaoran sweatdropped and Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"We have to find Chiharu-chan, Takashi-kun and Rika-chan first. They ran in the panic." Said Tomoyo.  
  
"Well, then let's find them 'cause Otou-san won't be here for another couple hours." They walked toward the snack stand when Syaoran pulled Sakura aside. Tomoyo kept waking, pretending she didn't see them stop.  
  
"I told you something would happen."  
  
"I took a chance, it's not like they're evil or anything."  
  
"You said the same thing about Eriol, and look what happened with him!" Sakura's anger began to boil  
  
"Don't act like I don't know what I'm doing!" she glared at him "I am not an idiot!" Syaoran went silent and Sakura threw her hands in the air and sighed. "Tell the others I'm outside and not to bother me." She turned and stormed out to the theater, leaving Syaoran standing there. After Sakura was out of his sight, Syaoran turned and went to find the others. Meanwhile, Sakura went outside and sat on the curb [Why would he act like?!? I'm not a child anymore and I can take care of myself! He's acting just like Nii-chan, being all mean and everything. just like Nii- chan.] she calmed down a bit. [Oh. I shouldn't have gotten so mad.] the car ride home after the movie was very silent. Sakura still was a little mad and Syaoran didn't want to argue with her anymore. well. at least not in front of Fujitaka. Dinner that night was equally quiet and afterward, they retreated to their separate rooms. Sakura was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling when Kero-chan flew into her view  
  
"Sakura, something wrong? I've never seen you this depressed."  
  
".."  
  
"Ya know, talking helps."  
  
".I got into a fight with Syaoran."  
  
"Oh, is that all?" Sakura sat up.  
  
"What do you mean 'is that all'?"  
  
"It's not that big of a deal. If you really want to, apologize." Sakura sighed  
  
"You're right Kero-chan." Sakura stood up and walked to her door. She opened it to find Syaoran with his hand raised to knock on the door.  
  
"Ano. Sakura. Hi. ano. can I come in?" he asked  
  
"Ano. sure." She stepped aside to let him in and turned to Kero-chan "Kero- chan, could you leave us alone?"  
  
"Hey, I can't leave. He might do something."  
  
"KERO-CHAN!" she sighed, "He won't do anything!"  
  
"Fine." he grumbled and floated into the bathroom. They sat down on Sakura's bed and stated talking at the same time.  
  
"Sakura, I wanted to apologize."  
  
"Syaoran, I wanted to say sorry." They both looked up and emerald eyes met amber eyes and they blushed.  
  
"Go ahead." he said  
  
"I wanted to say sorry for the way I acted today. I know you were just trying to protect me."  
  
"I'm sorry too. I realize that." he stopped short when Sakura's arms wrapped around his neck an pulled him into a hug. He blushed a deep shade of red but put his arms around her slim waist.  
  
"I really appreciate what you did for me today." Sakura whispered, "If it wasn't for you, I might not be here right now."  
  
"You're welcome." [I couldn't bare the thought of loosing her.] he pulled her tighter [I hope she'll be ok.] Just then, Kero-chan burst out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hey! Get your hands off her!"  
  
"Oh Kero-chan." said Sakura, pulling away from Syaoran "Calm down."  
  
"I mean it! Your dad is coming!"  
  
"Yikes! Syaoran, on the floor, now!" Syaoran slid to the floor, just as there was a knock at the door. "Ha. Hai?" Fujitaka opened the door.  
  
"Sakura. do you want dessert?" he spotted Syaoran "You too Syaoran."  
  
"Yea. arigato Otou-san." Fujitaka handed them some pudding.  
  
"I want you in bed by nine, alright?"  
  
"Hai. Good night Otou-san."  
  
"Good night Sakura." Fujitaka closed the door and Kero-chan let out a deep breath.  
  
"I'm going back to my room Sakura. Good night" He stood up  
  
"Night Syaoran." He left for his room and Sakura sat on her bed, eating her pudding. Kero-chan floated over and looked at the pudding.  
  
"Sakura.?" he looked at her with starry, pleading eyes. Sakura sighed.  
  
"Here, you can have the rest. I'm going to bed."  
  
"Yea!" Kero-chan grabbed the bowl and started to wolf it down. Sakura smiled and lied down in bed.  
  
"When you're finished, turn the light off please." She yawned and a few seconds later, the light went off and she fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lunar-chan: Aren't Sakura and Syaoran sooooooooo kawaii!!!  
  
S + S: (They both blush twelve shades of red)  
  
Lunar-chan: (smiles) Well. that was chapter four.  
  
Kero-chan: (trashing in the book, making a lot of noise)  
  
Neko-chan: he's making more noise in the book than he was out here  
  
Lunar-chan: (sighs) I guess. Sakura, get him outta there  
  
Sakura: Hai (goes over to the book and pulls Kero-chan out)  
  
Kero-chan: (Sakura holds him up to Lunar-chan) mumph, mumph mmph mmph  
  
Lunar-chan: if I have to. (Unties Kero-chan and pulls duck tape off his mouth)  
  
Kero-chan: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lunar-chan: (smirks) I told you not to mess with the writer  
  
Kero-chan: At least I got to talk in this chapter.  
  
Syaoran: I hope you don't talk again  
  
Kero-chan: (fuming)  
  
Sakura: (grabs Kero-chan) be good Kero-chan  
  
Kero-chan: alright..  
  
Sakura: you to Syaoran  
  
Syaoran: fine..  
  
Lunar-chan: All right! Tell me how ya like it so far and be truthful!  
  
Neko-chan: I can't wait until next chapter!! It gets soooo cool!!!!  
  
Lunar-chan: if you're bored, I promise it gets more exciting. Dream scares, we get to go back to school and make fun of Mizumi, and Tomoyo comes over with Sakura's new battle costume.  
  
Sakura: (gulps) Ba. battle costume.?  
  
Lunar-chan: Hai. Don't worry about it Sakura.  
  
Sakura: It's Tomoyo; I have a right to be scared  
  
Lunar-chan: (laughs) I guess your right. Well, it's nine 'o clock and I'm tired of typing so I'll see ya in Chapter Five! Later peoples!! PEACE! 


	5. Shadows of the Past - 5

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 Chapter Five  
  
1.1 I'm back!! DISCLAMER: I will never own CCS.so don't sue me or anything cause I don't got the cash.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Monday Morning, 5:30 AM*  
  
Sakura was tossing and turning in bed. She was having her dream again. Suddenly, she sat straight up in bed.  
  
"Syaoran!" she screamed, and then looked around. She sat; breathing heavily while Kero-chan pushed open his drawer. He looked out groggily.  
  
"Nani. what's wrong?" She wouldn't answer, and jumped out of bed. Meanwhile, Syaoran jolted out of his sleep, not from Sakura's scream but from his own dream. Sakura ran out into the hallway, and crashed into Syaoran who had just ran out of his room.  
  
"Syaoran!" She hugged him "I. I had the dream. again." He pulled her close.  
  
"I did too." he pulled back, looking at her "You were in it though."  
  
"In. in mine too!" she looked on the verge of tears "I. I mean you were there. oh, I was so. scared."  
  
"Shhh. it's alright."  
  
"No it's not. they killed you instead of me."  
  
"I'm still here, aren't I?" She whipped her eyes  
  
"Yea, I guess. it's just."  
  
"Everything's fine. Go back to sleep, all right? We have a while before school."  
  
"Hai." She went a little pink, turned around and walked back to her room [I guess he wasn't as scared as me.] she sat down on her bed and Kero-chan glared at her.  
  
"What was that all about? I'm surprised that Fujitaka-papa didn't come down here."  
  
"Oh, Kero-chan, you know Otou-san wouldn't wake up even if the house fell down." She looked down. "I had that dream again only this time Syaoran was there with me and he got blasted instead of me."  
  
"Is that why you freaked out and woke me up?" she glared at him  
  
"It scared me. I felt like I had to check on him. it was so realistic." she sighed, "Turns out that he had the same dream, only it was the opposite."  
  
"Oh." Kero-chan yawned "I'm going back to sleep." He flew back to his drawer, closed it, and soon you could hear him snoring. Sakura lied down but couldn't fall back asleep. Meanwhile, Syaoran sat up in bed, thinking [I don't like the way this is going.]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Later that day, Tomoeda Senior High*  
  
When Sakura woke up that morning, Syaoran was already gone. When she got to school, Tomoyo was the first to approach her.  
  
"Are you alright Sakura?" Sakura gave her a weird look  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well. cause of yesterday. You seemed so mad." Sakura smiled  
  
"Oh. that. well I'm not mad at anything anymore."  
  
"That's good." Tomoyo leaned forward and whispered. "I finished you costume. It is so kawaii." Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo."  
  
"Relax. I'm only making one and it's really cool."  
  
"Alright. but I hope it's not too. too."  
  
"I know, I know. we're not in 4th grade anymore and I kept that in mind. I'll bring it over after school."  
  
"Hai." They walked in to class and found Syaoran sitting at his desk. "Ohayo Syaoran!"  
  
"Ohayo Sakura." He smiled, but his smile turned into a frown when he saw Mizumi and Tenkou approach them. Sakura turned and plastered a fake smile on.  
  
"Ohayo Mizumi. Ohayo Tenkou."  
  
"Ohayo Sakura." They said in unison  
  
"Did you enjoy your movie yesterday?" Mizumi smirked. Tenkou rolled her eyes. [Why does she have to act so much like Kano?]  
  
"In fact, no. The bad guys in the movie were pathetic." Syaoran said. Mizumi glared at him and went back to her seat.  
  
"Sorry about that. See you later Cherry Blossom." Tenkou smiled at Sakura and sat down.  
  
"Why did she call you 'Cherry Blossom'?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"She told me she thinks its kawaii." She sighed and sat down. "What are you writing Syaoran?"  
  
"I was figuring out their name translations."  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"What their names mean."  
  
"Oh. Well?"  
  
"OK. Mizumi means 'Beautiful Water'. Tenkou means 'Sky Light'. Kano means 'Of Fire'. Chino means 'Of Earth'."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Their names involve the four elements."  
  
"So that's why those two looked like Windy and Watery."  
  
  
  
"Exactly. I bet Kano and Chino have something that resembles Firey and Earthy."  
  
"Great. just wonderful." She slumped in her chair "Just what I wanted."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*After School, Kinomoto Residence*  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were at the kitchen table eating some cookies and tea when the doorbell rang. Sakura swallowed and stood up to answer the door. It was Tomoyo.  
  
"Konichi wa Tomoyo." Sakura's eyes went the bundle of blue and gold in Tomoyo's arms "Is that. what I think it is?"  
  
"Hai! You have to try it on, Li-kun will love it!" Sakura blushed and let Tomoyo in. After saying hello to Syaoran, Tomoyo pulled Sakura upstairs and make her try on the outfit. Then Tomoyo went downstairs to wait with Syaoran in the kitchen. After a few minutes, they heard Sakura coming slowly down the stairs. She stuck her head out to speak to Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo. what were you thinking?" Tomoyo smiled  
  
"I'm sure you look kawaii Sakura! Come out and show off your new outfit!"  
  
". All right." she stepped around the corner and inched into the kitchen. Tomoyo had really taken a different turn. She looked nothing like the card captor from 4th grade. Sakura was literally a mass of midnight blue. She wore a leotard with long sleeves that hugged her body. A short, loose fitting skirt was over the leotard and was lined with gold embroidery. A knee length cloak was draped over her shoulders has was also lined with gold embroidery. It fastened at her neck with gold buttons. A hood finished off the cloak and a chocker decorated with gold jewels wrapped around her neck. Sakura stood there, looking at the ground. Syaoran just sat there, his heart racing while Tomoyo's eyes lit up. [Oh. why does Syaoran have to be here.] Sakura thought, the heat creeping up her face.  
  
"Oh Sakura! You look so kawaii!!" Tomoyo exclaimed  
  
"Syaoran.?" he became really red "What do you think?"  
  
". You look nice." [That's the best thing I could think of!?!?!?!?] Tomoyo smiled  
  
"From the look on your face, I'd say you love it." Both Sakura and Syaoran blushed a deep shade of red and wouldn't look each other in the eye. Tomoyo sighed [Those two.] the awkward silence was broken by the sound of shattering class from the living room.  
  
"What the.?" exclaimed Sakura. They ran into the living room and saw Sky, glaring at them through the now shattered window. She signaled them to follow her and sped out of sight. "We've got to follow her!" Wand in hand, she tore out of the house with Syaoran, Tomoyo and Tomoyo's camera right behind her.  
  
"We won't be able to keep up with her!" exclaimed Syaoran. Sakura pulled out The Float.  
  
"Hidden powers of Light, I, Sakura, command you to return to your true form: RELEASE!" A pink ball of light engulfed her along with Syaoran. "Alright Float, follow that Windy look-alike!"  
  
"Sakura! What about me?" Tomoyo shouted  
  
"You'll have to sit this one out! I don't want you hurt!"  
  
"Oh, alright." Sakura smiled  
  
"Let's go Float! As fast as you can!" They sped off after Sky. After a few seconds, Tomoyo took off after them [There's no way I'm missing this!] she ran down the street, trying not to loose them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*King Penguin Park*  
  
Sakura and Syaoran followed Sky until they got to King Penguin Park where she stopped in front of Tenkou who had a very depressed look on her face. Mizumi and Kano had similar defiant smirks on their faces while Chino stood there with a stony look on his face.  
  
"Float! I, Sakura, command you to return to you original form!" She and Syaoran dropped gently to the ground. Syaoran glared at the four of them.  
  
"What were you thinking, attacking us at home? Someone could have gotten hurt!!" Kano laughed evilly  
  
"Do you think we care?" Tenkou looked up.  
  
"Was. anyone hurt?" she asked softly. Sakura shook her head.  
  
"No, no one was hurt." Tenkou sighed in relief.  
  
"Good job Sky." She hugged Sky. Mizumi glared at her sister.  
  
"Tenkou! That's not what we told you to do!" Tenkou's eyes went to the ground. Mizumi sighed.  
  
"Never mind what she did." Said Kano "Call Aqua! Chino and I will call Soil and Blaze.  
  
"Hai!" They started to chant while Tenkou stood there with Sky.  
  
"Blaze." Kano chanted "I Kano conjure and command thee! Appear before me!"  
  
"Soil." Chino chanted "I Chino conjure and command thee! Appear before me!"  
  
"Aqua." Mizumi chanted "I Mizumi conjure and command thee! Appear before me!"  
  
Along with Aqua, Blaze and Soil appeared. They resembled Firey and Earthy but Blaze was bright orange and Soil was light brown. Aqua glared directly at Sakura. Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"I think Aqua is still mad about the other day." she whispered to Syaoran.  
  
"You think?" They were both alert, waiting for the first strike. Kano smiled.  
  
"Pathetic. Do you not realize that you cannot win?"  
  
"We'll just see about that!" Sakura yelled  
  
"You are right. We will." Kano's smile dropped "Blaze go!" Blaze charged at Sakura, who jumped out the way. Blaze made a sharp turn and hit her back, sending her flying. She landed on the ground with a loud thud.  
  
"Sakura! Daijoubu?" Syaoran yelled. She groaned and stood up.  
  
"Yea. I'm fine."  
  
"Not for long." Kano growled. He sent Blaze at Sakura while Chino sent Soil after Syaoran. They both dogged the attacks, but Sakura wasn't moving fast enough and Blaze burned the end of her cloak. Sakura glared at her.  
  
"HEY! This is BRAN NEW!!" she yelled, looking at the edge of the cloak. "Now I'm really MAD!!!" she pulled out Windy, Watery, Firey and Earthy out. Syaoran's eyes widened.  
  
"You're seriously not going to use all four elementals at once?!?" he exclaimed. She glared at him.  
  
"Don't even try and stop me." she put the cards in front of her. "The hidden powers of Light, I, Sakura, command you to return to your true forms! RELEASE!" Windy, Watery, Firey and Earthy appeared in front of her and immediately attacked their counterparts. They all fought each other but weren't getting very far.  
  
"That's it!" Yelled Mizumi "Aqua, douse that damn Firey!" Aqua dogged Watery's attack and literally doused Firey in water. Sakura gasped as Firey fell in pain.  
  
"Firey!!" Sakura started toward it but Syaoran held her back. She gave him a questionable look.  
  
"It won't be any good if you get hurt too, that's what they want. Just call it back." Sakura sighed.  
  
"Firey, I, Sakura command you to return to your power confined!" Firey turned back to it's card form and flew back toward Sakura. Meanwhile, Windy, Watery and Earthy all fell, their counterparts finally getting the best of them. She called them back and stood in front of Kano, who was smiling.  
  
"Do you admit defeat?" Sakura didn't answer "I take that as a yes. Now accept your fate quietly. Blaze, kill her." As Blaze barreled down on Sakura, she heard Syaoran shout.  
  
"Time! Freeze the Reimeino's and their guardians in time!" Syaoran hit his sword on The Time and everyone froze except him and Sakura. Sakura turned and smiled at him [I forgot. I let him keep that one.]  
  
"Arigato Syaoran! That's the second time you've saved me!" Syaoran blushed and smiled.  
  
"You're welc-" suddenly, he fell to his knees, leaning on his sword. Sakura's eyes went wide and she started over to him. He held a hand up and she stopped. "I'm fine. It's been a while since I've used that card. It just takes a lot out of me." Sakura looked at him with a concerned look.  
  
"Are you sure?" he nodded.  
  
"Hai. Now, use The Move to get them outta here."  
  
"Right." She took The Move out. "The hidden powers of Light, I, Sakura, command you to return to your true form! RELEASE!" The Move appeared in front of her "Move those eight frozen figures to. to the next county." They disappeared along with The Move and Sakura looked over to Syaoran. He smiled, called The Time back and passed out. Sakura gasped and ran over to him. She picked his head up and put his head in her lab. The Move reappeared and she called it back. She was sitting there, stroking Syaoran's hair when Tomoyo finally showed up.  
  
"Sakura? What happened?"  
  
"Syaoran used The Time and passed out."  
  
"Is he OK?"  
  
"We'll know when he wakes up." She looked down and smiled. "He looks like a child sleeping peacefully." Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Well, what happened during the battle? Did you erase the Reimeino's or something?" Sakura started to explain and when she was finished, Syaoran came to. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Syaoran, daijoubu?" he sat up and turned to Sakura.  
  
"Ha. hai." She smiled.  
  
"I'm glad. You worried me." Syaoran blushed.  
  
"Gomen ne."  
  
"It's ok, there's no need to apologize. You did it to help me and for that I'm grateful." She stood and helped Syaoran up "Are you able to walk home?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"That's good." Tomoyo gasped.  
  
"Sakura, your cloak! It's ruined!"  
  
"I know. blame Blaze."  
  
"I can make you a new one."  
  
"Arigato Tomoyo." Sakura sighed "I'm gonna have a time explaining the window to Otou-san."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lunar-chan: Well, that was Chapter Five. You like?  
  
Neko-chan: HAI! Very much!  
  
Kero-chan: HOW COME NO ONE CAME TO GET ME!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Syaoran: Cause you're not important enough.  
  
Kero-chan: YOU LITTLE. YOU LITTLE.  
  
Lunar-chan: PG PLEASE KERO-CHAN!!!  
  
Kero-chan: .GAKI!  
  
Sakura: Will you two stop fighting.? I have a headache.  
  
Syaoran: Sorry.  
  
Kero-chan: I'll stop.  
  
Neko-chan: For how long?  
  
Lunar-chan: At least until our next little discussion section. But knowing them, that'll never happen.  
  
Sakura: Be optimistic Lunar-chan!  
  
Lunar-chan: With them two around, I can't be optimistic. I don't know how you do it. I'll figure it out tomorrow. But for now. I'm tired so I'll see you next chapter. See ya in Chapter Six peoples! PEACE!  
  
Neko-chan: MEOW! 


	6. Shadows of the Past - 6

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 Chapter Six  
  
1.1 It's me again! Are you sick of me yet? Good! DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN CCS!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Later that night, Kinomoto Residence*  
  
Sakura was lying on her bed. She was telling Kero-chan about what had happened.  
  
"HOW COME YOU DIDN'T GET ME!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Kero-chan, quiet! Do you think I had time to run upstairs and get you?"  
  
"I guess not." she sighed [Their guardians are more powerful that my cards. how can I possibly beat them.] Fujitaka wasn't mad about the window but Sakura still felt badly. and she was still worried about Syaoran. He was still kinda weak and went to lie down when they had got home. She stood up.  
  
"Now what?" Kero-chan said.  
  
"I'm just gonna go check on Syaoran."  
  
"The brat's fine. He's probably asleep."  
  
"Still." she walked out he door and stopped outside his room. She knocked gently "Syaoran, are you awake?" she got no answer and opened the door. He was fast asleep. As she got closer, she smiled [Just like a child.] she noticed a picture frame on the dresser and looked at it closely [He still has this?] she was surprised [I wonder why.] she turned toward him and whispered "Good night Syaoran" she turned and left. When the door clicked shut, Syaoran picked his head up.  
  
"Night Sakura." he said softly, then put his head down and fell back to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Reimeino Residence, 3:00 am*  
  
The front door burst open and Kano stormed in followed by everyone else. He flopped in a chair while Chino went into his bedroom. Mizumi and Tenkou stayed in the living room with Kano.  
  
"Damn that Cherry Blossom! She and Little Wolf work far too well together." he was fuming "We have to figure out a way to pry them apart." Mizumi's eyes lit up.  
  
"I know of a way to pry at them, but we will not be able to do anything for a while."  
  
"Why not?" Kano asked.  
  
"Well, we will draw them into a false sense of security, so we cannot attack them for awhile." She said "Stay out of school for a while, to make them think Cherry Blossom sent us away then they intended and then we implement my plan." Kano smiled evilly.  
  
"I like the way you think sister."  
  
"Arigato brother. I have learned from the best."  
  
"I do not like it." Tenkou whispered  
  
"Nani?" said Kano  
  
"I. do. not. like it!" she yelled. Chino came out to see what was going on.  
  
"And why not?" Kano demanded.  
  
"Cause it is wrong and you know it!" yelled Tenkou "Mamma and Papa would hate the way we have turned out! This is not what they wanted!" she started to sob but there was no sympathy for her "I do not want this! I want to go home!" Mizumi approached her and slapped her across the face. Tenkou stopped crying.  
  
"You are wrong. This is exactly what Papa wanted and Mamma agreed with him. It was their dying request and we are obligated to carry it out. Respect their last wish!" Mizumi glared at Tenkou. "It is Clow Reed's fault, along with those Clow Cards, that Papa and Mamma are dead!"  
  
"Tenkou, why do you object to this so much?" Chino asked gently "Dad asked up to take revenge. do you really want to disobey him?"  
  
"But. Cherry Blossom and Little Wolf had nothing to do with that. They did not kill Mamma and Papa."  
  
"Dad said anyone involved. That means Cherry Blossom and Little Wolf." Kano said  
  
"But."  
  
"You will obey Tenkou. This is no way for a member of the Reimeino clan to act!" He exclaimed. Tenkou's eyes flickered to the ground.  
  
"Well. then. maybe I do not want to be a Reimeino." Kano's eyes flashed with anger and shook his head.  
  
"Well, I am sorry that you feel that way." He turned his back on her "But it is fine with me. We do not need weaklings in this family. Go home Tenkou, abandon your family." He looked over his shoulder "Abandon Mom and Dad." That struck a chord with Tenkou.  
  
"A. abandon. mamma and papa?" she looked up "No, I will not. I will go along with you guys." Kano smiled  
  
"Very good." He turned to Mizumi "Well Mizumi, will you share your plan with us?" she yawned  
  
"Tomorrow. I'm tired."  
  
"Alright."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Three Days Later, Tomoeda Senior High*  
  
Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo were sitting at a table during lunch, talking. They were discussing the other day's events.  
  
"I must have moved them farther than I thought. maybe The Move thought I said 'Country' instead of 'County'."  
  
"Maybe they just gave up." Tomoyo said.  
  
"No." Syaoran said, "They were going to win if I hadn't used The Time."  
  
"Then why haven't they been to school? No one knows where they're living and no one has seen them. It's really weird." Sakura popped a potato chip in her mouth.  
  
"They're probably drawing us into a false sense of security. they're planning something, they just have to be." said Syaoran. Sakura frowned. Going for her chips, she knocked the bag off the table.  
  
"Oh." she groaned. She and Syaoran both bent down to pick up the chips and bumped heads  
  
"ITAI!" they yelped. They both looked up at the same time, their faces very close. Syaoran blushed a deep shade of red.  
  
"Sorry Sakura." he straightened up.  
  
"It's ok." She threw the bag away "Arigato for the help." She went pink.  
  
"Welcome." their eyes locked until they heard Tomoyo cough.  
  
"Excuse me, but you have an audience." Half of the lunchroom was staring at them. They went twelve shades of red, got up and left, leaving Tomoyo sitting by herself. She smiled as Chiharu, Takashi and Rika approached her.  
  
"Are those two ever gonna get together?" Rika said, sighing  
  
"Hopefully." Said Tomoyo.  
  
"It's so obvious that they like each other but they're both so shy about it!" Exclaimed Chiharu.  
  
"They move at their own pace. We can't all be as quick as you and Takashi." Said Rika. Chiharu and Takashi blushed while Rika and Tomoyo just smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were sitting under the trees in silence. Sakura looked up and sighed. Syaoran looked over to her.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"No. I was just thinking about spring. I can't wait until the cherry blossom trees bloom. It always makes everything so beautiful."  
  
"Just like you." Syaoran couldn't stop himself and blushed. Sakura looked up in surprise and smiled. She leaned against Syaoran and put her head on his shoulder. He didn't quite know how to react but put his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him just as he looked down and their noses touched. They blushed. Sakura could feel her heart beating like crazy [I wonder. is he going to. kiss me.?] Syaoran gathered his courage and leaned in to kiss her when the bell rang. They both sweatdropped [This school has the worst timing.] thought Syaoran. They stood up [Just when I summon enough courage.] he sighed. Sakura looked toward the school.  
  
"Are you ready to go back to class?" [I know I'm not.]  
  
"I guess." [NO!] Sakura took his hand and went pink.  
  
"Come on then." she smiled  
  
"Alright." he smiled back and they walked back to class, hand in hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lunar-chan: AWWWWW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Neko-chan: It was sooooooooo kawaii!!!!!!!!!  
  
S + S: (blushing very bright red)  
  
Kero-chan: I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!!!!! HE'S WARPPED SAKURA'S MIND!!!!!  
  
Lunar-chan: (hits Kero-chan, and sends him flying across the room) Shut up Kero-chan. you're ruining the moment!  
  
Kero-chan: (sprawled on the wall) sor. sorry. (Falls to the floor)  
  
Neko-chan: You better be!  
  
Lunar-chan: All right people, you like? I hope so. If you're the kind of person who really likes the fighting, there will be more. If you like the romantic stuff, there's plenty of that too! ^.^  
  
Sakura: Do you really have to embarrass us.? I hate the color red.  
  
Lunar-chan: if I don't, it takes all the fun out of it!  
  
Syaoran: ...  
  
Sakura: it isn't fun on the receiving end!  
  
Syaoran: ..yea..  
  
Lunar-chan: too bad.  
  
Kero-chan: (gets up)  
  
Lunar-chan: will you behave now?  
  
Kero-chan: I guess. (Spots Syaoran and transforms into Kerberos)  
  
Lunar-chan: (sighs). I guess not.  
  
Kero-chan: (attacks Syaoran) I'm gonna kill you!!!!  
  
Neko-chan: (separates them with a simple hand gesture)  
  
Kero-chan: (mouth hanging open) How. how'd she do that?  
  
Lunar-chan: I'm the writer; I'll let her do anything!  
  
Neko-chan: So watch your step!  
  
Kero-chan: (nods vigorously)  
  
Lunar-chan: All right, all right. enough threats. Come back for more chaos next chapter.  
  
Sakura: What. kind of. chaos?  
  
Lunar-chan: Well. Kaho drops in.  
  
Syaoran: That's always bad.  
  
Lunar-chan: Not all the time. you just don't like her.  
  
Sakura: Yea!  
  
Syaoran: ...  
  
Lunar-chan: Fine. be that way. well, as I was saying. Kaho drops in. the bad guys come back. just general chaos.  
  
Sakura: Wonderful.  
  
Lunar-chan: And they have big plans. Well, it has been another late night of typing and I'm tired so I'll see you all in Chapter Seven! PEACE! (Whispers in Neko-chan's ear)  
  
Neko-chan: Lunar-chan's tired so I'll give the apology. She's sorry if Chapter Six was shorter than the others but it was just a lot of in between stuffs. Is that it? (Lunar-chan nods) All right well then byiee!! MEOW! 


	7. Shadows of the Past - 7

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 Chapter Seven  
  
1.1 Hiya, Lunar-chan is back!! DISCLAMER: I WILL NEVER OWN CCS!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*One Month Later, Tomoeda Senior High*  
  
It had been a very quiet month since the Reimeino's mysteriously disappeared and spring was in full swing. The cherry trees were in full bloom and everything looked so beautiful. Syaoran was still living with Sakura and wasn't really searching that hard for a new apartment. He and Sakura hadn't kissed yet, (do you think I would do that and not write about it? Come on people!), even though he really wanted to. They were walking into school when Tomoyo ran up to them.  
  
"Sakura, Li-kun!" she stopped in front of them "They're back!!"  
  
"Who?" asked Sakura. Tomoyo sweatdropped.  
  
"Mizumi and Tenkou!"  
  
"Are you serious?" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"Hai, dead serious. I saw them walk through the gate earlier."  
  
"Wonderful." he sighed  
  
"Well we better get to class." said Sakura. When they got into class, Mizumi and Tenkou weren't there yet but a familiar face was. Kaho was standing at the front of the class. Sakura ran up to the desk.  
  
"Kaho-sama!" Kaho smiled.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura. How are you?" Syaoran and Tomoyo came up behind Sakura. Kaho smiled at them as well. "Ohayo to you two as well."  
  
"Kaho-sama, are you our teacher today?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Hai. You teacher well be gone for a few months. I thought this would be the perfect chance to see you all again. But for class, it's Ms. Mizuki, alright?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Alright, take your seats and we'll start class." They sat down. Just before the bell rang, the door opened. Mizumi came in followed by Tenkou. They didn't even cast a glance at Sakura or Syaoran and sat down immediately. Kaho watched them carefully and then started class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Later that day, Lunch*  
  
"I thought they would never come back." said Sakura.  
  
"I assumed that was a good thing." Said Syaoran "They're probably here to implement their new plans." They were sitting by themselves outside under the cherry trees. Mizumi and Tenkou were sitting with Kano and Chino at their own table, talking quietly.  
  
"Yea." as she watched, Tenkou stood up, looking very angry. There were an exchange of words and she sat down, looking depressed. "Ya know Syaoran. it seems to be that Tenkou's heart isn't in this." Syaoran nodded.  
  
"I know. she does seem to disagree and argue with her siblings a lot." Just then, Kaho showed up in front of them. Sakura yelped in surprise.  
  
"Kaho-sama, don't scare me like that!" Kaho smiled.  
  
"Sorry Sakura." She looked over to the Reimeino's "Tomoyo has been filling me in about recent events."  
  
"What do you make of it?" asked Sakura  
  
"They're very odd. they have very old auras."  
  
"Old?"  
  
"Hai. They have very powerful magic that has been around since before Clow Reed's time. They seem to have tapped into old powers. Older powers always seem to be the strongest."  
  
"I believe that. They have elemental guardians that are stronger than my elemental cards. They stomped us flat the last time we fought."  
  
"I'm not surprised. I would be right in saying that their guardians look exactly like your cards, maybe a difference in color?"  
  
"Hai, how'd you know?"  
  
"Ask Syaoran. He probably knows the story better than I." Sakura turned to Syaoran who had a confused look on his face.  
  
"What story? I don't know what." suddenly it dawned on him "Wait! I remember. My mother used to tell us all the time about when Clow Reed first created the Clow Cards. Since the cards use such powerful magic, he had to instill the help of another soccer to create the cards. After they finished, Clow was overcome with power and they had a dispute. Clow was always a little insane, but the cards made that insanity grow and he ended up. killing. the other soccer. and his wife. Their children escaped." Syaoran looked up "That was when Clow couldn't control the cards and the cards were controlling him."  
  
"Wow." Sakura muttered, "Do you know the other soccer's name?"  
  
"No. mother never bothered to tell us. I don't think she even knew." Kaho smiled. Sakura looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Do you know?" Kaho shook her head.  
  
"I haven't got a clue." She was still smiling "But I am sure it shall be revealed in time."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I'll see you two after lunch." Kaho turned "Bye."  
  
"Bye Kaho-sama." Sakura said. Syaoran just waved.  
  
"I think she knows more than she is telling." He said  
  
"Well that's what she usually does." Sakura sighed, "She wants us to figure out the puzzle ourselves." Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"I hate it when she does that." Sakura turned and smiled at him. He blushed a little.  
  
"But it makes us think." She looked over to Tenkou again "We'll figure it out sooner or later."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That Ms. Mizuki is going to expose us!" growled Kano  
  
"I doubt it, she seems the mysterious type." Chino said, casting a glance toward Sakura and Syaoran. "She wouldn't flat out tell them about us."  
  
"She better not." Said Mizumi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Sunday, Kinomoto Residence*  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were sitting on the couch, watching television when the doorbell rang. Sakura got up and answered it. Yukito and Touya were standing there. Sakura's eyes lit up.  
  
"Yukito-san, Nii-chan! Konichi wa!"  
  
"Hi Sakura. It's good to see you." Yukito said  
  
"Likewise."  
  
"You gonna let us in or not kaijuu?" said Touya. Sakura glared at him.  
  
"For the thousandth time, kaijuu ja nai!" Touya just smiled. Sakura stepped aside to let them in and they all went in the living room. Touya stopped short when he saw Syaoran on the couch and pulled Sakura aside.  
  
"Who's that?" he whispered. Sakura gave him a look of surprise.  
  
"It's Syaoran silly. Don't you recognize him?"  
  
".." Sakura shook her head ". What is he doing here?"  
  
"Didn't Otou-san tell you? He's living here until he can find his own apartment. He moved back for good." Touya's eyes widened.  
  
"Where does he sleep?"  
  
"Ano. in your old room."  
  
"NANI?!?" Touya yelped. Yukito and Syaoran both looked up in surprise. Sakura rolled her eyes.  
  
"Calm down Nii-chan! It's not." Touya was upstairs before she could finish her sentence ". the end of the world." she sighed and sat down.  
  
"What was that all about?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Nii-chan is spastic because you're living here with Otou-san and I. I think he's checking on his room that technically isn't his room any more 'cause he doesn't live here but Nii-chan never did listen to reason so what's the point of explaining anything to him anymore." Yukito laughed  
  
"You do have a point there Sakura."  
  
"Arigato."  
  
"So, how are you two, anything interesting happen lately?" Sakura and Syaoran both gave him a surprised look.  
  
"Does Yue not tell you anything anymore?" said Sakura  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"We have new enemies that have done nothing but try and kill Syaoran and I. Nii-chan told me almost. hm. three months ago that you were having 'memory lapses' again. I assumed Yue was back." Yukito leaned back and thought.  
  
"Well. I was, but the lapses stopped about a month ago. The last time, I woke up in King Penguin Park." Sakura gasped.  
  
"That's where we fought them last!" Yukito's eyes widened "If Yue was there, why didn't he help."  
  
"We could ask, but I think he's asleep right now." Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"Just like Kero-chan." Just then, Touya clomped downstairs.  
  
"Alright, nothing different." He turned to Syaoran "I like the photo though." Syaoran blushed.  
  
"Well," said Sakura, also blushing, "are you guys hungry? I could make some lunch."  
  
"I'm not so sure about that." muttered Syaoran. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Have some faith Syaoran. I have greatly improved n my cooking skills." She walked toward the kitchen "Who's up for macaroni and cheese?" Syaoran, Yukito and Touya sweatdropped.  
  
"I guess all her cooking skills come from a box, huh?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yep. Otou-san taught her how not to burn the macaroni."  
  
"I heard that!" yelled Sakura. The sweatdrops doubled in size.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wednesday, Tomoeda Senior High*  
  
Syaoran was sitting at a table after school, waiting for Sakura to get out of cheerleading practice. Suddenly, Mizumi popped up behind him and tapped him on his shoulder. He jumped up and turned around. He narrowed his eyes at her and Mizumi donned a hurt expression.  
  
"Don't look at me that way. It makes me feel bad."  
  
"Sorry, but I always tend to glare at people who try to kill me or Sakura."  
  
"Oh." she looked down "Well, Tenkou and I are not going to do that anymore. We have broken away from our brothers. We never really agreed with them in the first place so we are not going to work with them anymore."  
  
"Really? How do I know you're telling the truth?" Mizumi smile and moved closer to him [he's falling for it!] Syaoran moved back nervously.  
  
"I guess you will just have to take my word for it." She put her arms around his neck and his eyes widened. Just then, Sakura walked around the building, behind Syaoran. Her eyes narrowed and she hid herself, but Mizumi saw her [Yes. this is working perfectly!] Mizumi moved to closer to Syaoran's face. "Besides," she whispered seductively, "why would I want to kill someone as strong and handsome as you?" she pulled him in and pressed her lips against his. His eyes widened and he tried to pull away, but Mizumi was surprisingly strong. Sakura gasped and her hands tightened into fists. She stormed over to them just as Mizumi let Syaoran go.  
  
"HEY!" she yelled. Syaoran turned around.  
  
"Sa. Sakura!" he stammered. She glared at him.  
  
"Why hello Sakura!" Mizumi said cheerfully. "How are you?"  
  
"Actually, I'm having a bad day." She growled through clenched teeth.  
  
"Aw. that is too bad. Syaoran and I are having a great day."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"I was just telling him that Tenkou and I are not working with our brothers anymore." Sakura looked toward the ground, her bangs hiding her eyes. "So you do not have to worry about us anymore. Kano and Chino are not as strong without us."  
  
"Mizumi!" Tenkou yelled. Mizumi turned around and waved.  
  
"I gotta go. Bye Sakura." She kissed Syaoran's cheek and his eyes widened "Bye Syaoran." She turned and ran toward Tenkou, leaving Syaoran and Sakura in silence. When Mizumi caught up to Tenkou, she smiled evilly. "My plan is working perfectly."  
  
"I still think it was a rotten thing to do." Tenkou grumbled. Mizumi glared at her.  
  
"Oh, shut up." She turned around "Let's hide and watch the drama unfold." They hid behind the building and watched Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Sa. Sakura. le. let me explain!" Sakura fists relaxed and she smirked.  
  
"Explain? What is there to explain?" she looked up, angry tears streaming down her face. "You don't need to explain ANYTHING TO ME! I ALREADY KNOW YOU'RE A JERK!!" she picked up her hand and slapped him across the face. As she put her hand down, she began to tremble with anger "And don't you EVER call me 'Sakura' again! I don't even consider you my friend anymore!" she put her hands to her face and sobbed.  
  
"Saku--" she looked up, her face stained with tears.  
  
"I said don't call me that!" she said angrily "I. I HATE YOU LI!" she turned and ran to the front gate. He just stood there, unable to move. Behind the building, Mizumi donned a look of triumph.  
  
"Yes! It is the beginning of the end!" Tenkou watched Sakura run through the gate.  
  
"I'm sorry Cherry Blossom." she whispered "So very sorry."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lunar-chan: Hey, where'd Sakura go?  
  
Neko-chan: (Points to the right) She went thata way, crying.  
  
Lunar-chan: (bows head) Oh great.  
  
Kero-chan: (Transforms into Cerebos) WHERE'S THE GAKI! OMAE O KOROSU GAKI!!  
  
Syaoran: (Standing in the corner, glaring at Lunar-chan)  
  
Lunar-chan: Kero-chan, do you want to be tied up again?  
  
Kero-chan: .Nai.  
  
Lunar-chan: Then behave. all right. who's mad at me for this little twist? (Dodges fireballs) Alrighty, I take that as everyone. well, it gets better. now I have to go find Sakura and convince her to come back so I'll see you in Chapter Eight. Later peoples! PEACE!  
  
Neko-chan: MEOW! 


	8. Shadows of the Past - 8

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 Chapter Eight  
  
1.1 Hiya!! DISCALMER: I DON'T OWN THE CCS STORY THEY BELONG TO CLAMP!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Outside the Kinomoto Residence*  
  
Sakura was running down the street, sobbing [How could he possibly do this to me?] she slowed when she reached her front walkway [After everything we've gone through.]  
  
"Sakura?" she stiffened and looked up. Tomoyo was standing on the front steps. "What's wrong?" Sakura tried to stop her tears and whipped her face but the tears kept flowing.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo. Li. he. he." she couldn't talk and sobbed harder. She sank to the ground her head in her hands. Tomoyo rushed over and wrapped her arms around Sakura.  
  
"Since when do you call Syaoran-kun 'Li'? What happened?"  
  
"He. he. he was. he was with. Mizu. Mizumi. and. he. he. he. kissed. her. on. on the. lips. I. I saw. the. whole." she couldn't say anything else. Tomoyo's eyes narrowed. She pulled Sakura up.  
  
"Come on, we gotta get you inside." They went inside and Tomoyo brought Sakura upstairs. A few minutes later, Syaoran came racing around the corner and up the walkway. He went inside the house and up to Sakura's room. He gently knocked on the door.  
  
"Sa. Sakura?" He said softly. He heard murmuring and movement in the room then the door opened a crack. Tomoyo's eyes appeared, narrowed and with a glint of hate in them.  
  
"What do you want Li?"  
  
"I need to talk to Sakura."  
  
"She's in no condition to talk to you and I'm in no mood to let you. Kero- chan agrees with me." Kero-chan floated out through the crack. He landed on the floor and transformed into Cerebos. Syaoran backed up a bit.  
  
"I never did like you brat." He growled, "You stay away from Sakura or I'll shred you good." He transformed back into Kero-chan and went back into the room. Tomoyo shut the door, leaving Syaoran in the hall. He slid to the ground [Sakura. I'm sorry I caused you so much pain.] he sighed [I should have never come back.] he got up and walked to his room [I guess it's time to find an apartment.]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*The Next Day, Tomoeda Senior High*  
  
Sakura was in class, trying to suppress her tears. Kaho was up front, talking about quadratic equations but Sakura wasn't listening. Tomoyo was busing giving Mizumi glares and Syaoran was looking out the window.  
  
"Alright class. Take out a sheet of paper, copy these problems down and solve them." The room was filled with the sound of pencils scratching against paper. Sakura tried to write but tears clouded her vision. Tears fell from her face and onto her notebook. Kaho walked over to her and knelt down. "Sakura? Are you alright?" she whispered. Sakura shook her head "Do you want to go to the lav? Maybe the nurse?" Sakura nodded. Kaho looked over to Tomoyo "Tomoyo well you go with her?"  
  
"Hai Ms. Mizuki. Come on Sakura." She led Sakura out of the room. Mizumi smiled evilly. Kaho narrowed her eyes at the two sisters [They must have done something.] she looked at Syaoran, who was watching Sakura leave with a sad look on his face [I didn't realize that they liked to play dirty.]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Kinomoto Residence, Sunday*  
  
Sakura hadn't gone to school the rest of the week. She spent most of the time crying in her room and Fujitaka didn't know what had happened, so he hadn't forced her to go to school. She and Tomoyo were in her room. Sakura was gazing out the window while Tomoyo was taking about school.  
  
". And then Takashi got into this big story about the fact that the Egyptians invented baseball. Then Chiharu did something no one expected. She actually kissed him to shut him up. It was so kawaii." Sakura didn't react. "Sakura, have you heard a word I've said?" she didn't respond and Tomoyo sighed, "Well, I guess not." There was a knock at the door. Tomoyo got up and answered it. Syaoran was standing there with a bag and his jacket on. "What do you want?"  
  
"I'm leaving. I found my own apartment and I'm moving in. Just tell Sakura goodbye for me and tell I  
  
lo--" he dropped his eyes to the ground. "Just tell her good-bye." He turned and walked away. Tomoyo closed the door. A taxi was waiting outside for Syaoran. He loaded his stuff in the trunk and got in the back of the taxi.  
  
"Who was it Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Just Li. He found his own apartment and said goodbye." Sakura's eyes widened as he watched the taxi pull away from the house. Syaoran was sitting backwards; watching the house disappear [Syaoran.] Sakura whipped a stray tear away. In the taxi, Syaoran turned around and slumped in the seat [Good-bye Sakura. I. I love you.] a tear fell down his cheek, but he quickly whipped it away [I just wish. I just wish I got the chance to explain.]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Reimeino Residence*  
  
Mizumi bust into the apartment, grinning. She bounded up to Kano.  
  
"Brother, I have done it! My plan worked perfectly!!"  
  
"It's done?"  
  
"I just witnessed Little Wolf leaving Cherry Blossom's home." Kano grinned  
  
"Excellent." Tenkou looked up.  
  
"You. you succeeded? Your stupid plan actually worked?!?!" Tenkou was in disbelief [I thought their relationship was stronger than that.] Mizumi glared at her.  
  
"Mizumi's plan worked perfectly. I helped us out greatly. What have you done to help us?" Kano said coldly. Tenkou glared at him.  
  
"You three would be absolutely nothing without Sky and I! Papa gave the youngest the strongest guardian! You may have separated Sakura and Syaoran, but you will never keep them apart! And you will never kill them without ME!" she was becoming hysterical "I AM LEAVING AND THERE IS NO WAY YOU ARE GOING TO STOP ME!!" she turned heel and started to walk out the door when Kano grabbed her and threw her to the floor. She looked up with anger in her eyes. Kano stood over her, glowering.  
  
"If you walk out that door, you immediately become our enemy and you will die along with Little Wolf and Cherry Blossom"  
  
"You.you wouldn't ."  
  
"Its called tough love, sister," said Mizumi.  
  
"Defy us and die. Its your decision."  
  
"You are bluffing. If you even have a trace of heart, you won't be able to kill me"  
  
"Do you really want to test me?" Fear flickered through Tenkou's eyes. She let out a large sigh.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good," Keno turned to the others, " Tonight we go after Cherry Blossom."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*11:12 PM, Kinomoto Residence*  
  
Sakura was lying in bed, unable to sleep. Kero-chan's snoring could be heard through his drawer [Enough of this. there's no point lying down if I can't sleep.] She got up, went to her window and stared up at the moon [Syaoran. I miss you. why did this have to happen.] Her eyes filled with tears and she started to cry softly. Suddenly, Aqua appeared at her window. She gasped and jumped back. Aqua motioned to Sakura to come out, but Sakura shook her head. Aqua glared at Sakura and shattered her window. Sakura screamed and shielded herself with her arms. She felt a prick and something warm running down her arm. She put her arms down and noticed a long scratch down her forearm. She gasped in pain and put her hand on the wound to stop the bleeding. She glared at Aqua and grabbed the key and cards. She called the wand and pulled The Fly out.  
  
"Hidden powers of Light, I, Sakura, command you to return to your true form: RELEASE!" a pair of wings appeared on her back and she jumped out of her window and gently floated to the ground. She faced all four Reimeino's and their guardians. She sighed. "Look, it's eleven 'o clock and I'm tired. I'm not in the mood to deal with you four." Kano smirked.  
  
"Well that's too bad Cherry Blossom. You will have to deal with us whether you like it or not."  
  
"Wonderful. I suppose you could make the first move then."  
  
"As you wish. Blaze go!" as Blaze charged at Sakura, she yawned and called The Shield. Blaze just bounced off and was very mad. Sakura smiled.  
  
"I could do this all night."  
  
"I doubt Shield could though. Especially with Aqua, Soil and Sky attacking with Blaze." Sakura's eyes widened. After a few minutes of attacks, The Shield gave out and returned to it's card form on it's own. Sakura gasped [Now how am I gonna defend myself. I don't have the will power right now to use my stronger cards.] "Now what are you going to do Cherry Blossom?" Kano smirked. Blaze, Soil, Aqua and Sky charged at Sakura.  
  
"JUMP!" little wings appeared on her slippers and she jumped up into the air, but the guardians had anticipated that move. Sakura was surrounded on all sides and attacked. She plummeted toward the ground and landed on the asphalt hard. She winced in pain as Kano laughed. A few blocks away, Syaoran jolted out of sleep [Sakura!] he leapt out of bed, grabbed his sword and ran outside barefooted [Please be alright Sakura.] he ran toward Sakura's house as fast as he could. When he turned the corner, he found Sakura on the ground, badly hurt. Aqua was hovering over her, smirking.  
  
"Force, know my plight, release the light! Lightning!" A bolt hurdled toward Aqua and hit her with such a big force, that she flew into a wall. Syaoran rushed over to Sakura, pulling her into his lap.  
  
"Sakura?" he whispered.  
  
"Damn, with him around we can't kill her!" Mizumi groaned. Syaoran glared at her. Sakura groaned and opened her eyes. She stiffened and immediately got up.  
  
"What are you doing here?" her icy voice chilled Syaoran to the bone. He stood up.  
  
"To help you of course!"  
  
"I don't need your help! Besides, isn't your girlfriend on the other side?" the comment cut through Syaoran like a knife.  
  
"This is not going to work. Let's go now, I am tired." Chino said, yawning.  
  
"Hai." Tenkou said. Kano sighed.  
  
"Alright. Besides, this little drama is boring." They called the four guardians back and walked away. By the time Sakura turned around, they were gone. She sighed.  
  
"They left. What is with them anyway. bothering me this late at night." she turned to Syaoran "I'm going back to bed. I suggest you go home." Syaoran noticed her arm.  
  
"But. your arm. it's wounded."  
  
"No kidding. I'll be fine. Just go away!" she called The Float and drifted back to her room. Syaoran stood there and watched her float away [If she'd give me a chance to explain, instead of running away, everything would be better.] he turned and slowly walked back toward his apartment. Sakura flung herself on her bed, not bothering to dress her wound and tried to fall asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Tuesday, Tomoeda Senior High*  
  
It was lunch and Syaoran was sitting alone at a table. When his classmates found out what had happened, they were cold to him and Mizumi. He spied the Reimeino's at their table outside. He got up and stormed outside. As he approached their table, they stopped talking.  
  
"I want to know what this is all about." Syaoran said.  
  
"Why, whatever do you mean?" Mizumi asked  
  
"I want to know why you are trying to kill Sakura and I."  
  
"Does your mother tell you nothing?" Kano asked  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"When you were young, did she ever tell you how the Clow Cards were created?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"The other soccer. His last name was Reimeino." Syaoran's eyes widened.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"He was our father." Syaoran gasped  
  
"How?"  
  
"We are from Clow Reed's time. Before Father and Mother passed away, Father had enough magic left the send up forward in time. His final request was to eliminate the new card master and Reed's descendants. He never knew how far ahead he sent us and when we got here, we didn't know who had the cards or where to find them. Mizumi and Tenkou were only nine; Chino and I were only ten. We searched for a year in Japan and finally found you and Cherry Blossom. We decided to wait until all the cards were captured and waited until we were strong enough to attack, but you left and went back to Hong Kong. So we waited. I knew you would eventually come back to Cherry Blossom." Syaoran narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You've been watching and waiting for that long?"  
  
"Hai. Mizumi and I were in Hong Kong for quite a while. We came back to Japan one year before you did." Kano grinned evilly "And we plan to fulfill Father's wish."  
  
"If you hurt Sakura, I swear."  
  
"What? What do you swear? Your magic is nowhere near as strong as ours. Just try it." He glanced at Tenkou "You were right; their bond was strong. Too bad we destroyed it." Kano laughed. Syaoran glared at him fought the urge to punch his grinning face. Feeling he didn't need to hear anything else, he turned and walked back to school [I need to tell Sakura about this. her life is in danger. but. how can I when she won't even speak to me.]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lunar-chan: Ooohhhh. Cliffhanger-ish. I think.  
  
Neko-chan: Hai! What's going to happen next?  
  
Lunar-chan: You already know.  
  
Neko-chan: (smiles) I know!  
  
Kero-chan: ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO SOMETHING BAD? LIKE. KILL SOMEONE?  
  
Lunar-chan: NO! I don't do a lot of morbid stuffs. If someone does die.. They always come back to life in some miracle type way. And quit yelling!  
  
Kero-chan: All right.  
  
Neko-chan: So. did you find Sakura?  
  
Lunar-chan: Hai. but she won't talk to Syaoran or me. I think she's hiding in the corner.  
  
Syaoran: (glares at Lunar-chan) Why am I in hot water?  
  
Lunar-chan: (immune to Syaoran's glares) Cause it was getting boring and I needed a twist.  
  
Syaoran: So. you like playing with people's love lives?  
  
Lunar-chan: So! You admit you love her?  
  
Syaoran: (Blushes) I. I. never said that.  
  
Lunar-chan: (dances around Syaoran) You can't hide anything from me. I'm the writer. I know what you're thinking!  
  
Syaoran: (Rolls eyes) What am I thinking?  
  
Lunar-chan: You're thinking "If she doesn't stop dancing, I'm gonna hit her."  
  
Syaoran: (mouth drops open and doesn't say anything)  
  
Lunar-chan: HA! Told ya so.  
  
Neko-chan: (giggles)  
  
Lunar-chan: Well. I have a request from all the readers. If anyone knows Syaoran's spell thingies in the real JAPANESE way instead of the baka ENGLIGH spell that is sooooooooo dumb. PLEASE TELL ME SO I CAN FIX IT! (on her knees, begging) I really, REALLY want to fix it and I can't find it anywhere!  
  
Neko-chan: (pets Lunar-chan's head) It's ok Lunar-chan. Stand up. you're making a spectacle of yourself.  
  
Lunar-chan: (stands up, sniffing) Well. anyway, you have to tell me so I don't go insane. I'll see you in the next chapter. if you're mad about the twist. don't worry, be happy! Later Peoples! PEACE! 


	9. Shadows of the Past - 9

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 Chapter Nine  
  
1.1 Minna, arigato for the reviews!!! Now I have 12!!!! (happy dance) yatta!! Okay, now it gets good! DISCLAMER: I don't CCS even though I wish I do.oh well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Sunday, Kinomoto Residence*  
  
Sakura was sitting in her room, staring out the broken window. She wasn't doing much except for the staring into the abyss part. She became aware of someone running up the stairs [Tomoyo...] Tomoyo had been coming over every day for the past two and a half weeks. The door flew opened and Tomoyo was standing there.  
  
"Sakura, get dressed!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause we're going out to the park. It's a gorgeous day and you've been in here too long. It's time to move on, forget that jerk." Sakura sighed.  
  
"Easier said than done..." [Don't you realize your attempts are futile Tomoyo?]  
  
"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer. Get dressed, eat lunch and you're coming out with me whether you like it or not! If you refuse, I'll dig up an old costume and make you go outside, in public, wearing it!!" Sakura cracked her first smile in two and a half weeks.  
  
"Fine Tomoyo. I'll do it."  
  
"Yea!" by one 'o clock she was ready and Tomoyo had dragged her to the park. Tomoyo was talking about recent events at school, but Sakura wasn't really listening. Around four 'o clock their stomachs were growling so they got some ice cream at a little cart. Sakura wasn't really paying attention to it and soon the ice cream was dripping down her hand. Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Sakura, if you don't eat it, it'll melt all over your hand."  
  
"Huh?" she looked down "Hooee!" she started frantically licking her cone and hand. Tomoyo laughed and popped the end of her cone in her mouth.  
  
"I'll be back, I'm going to the bathroom. Stay right here."  
  
"Hai Tomoyo." Tomoyo walked in the direction of the bathroom, leaving Sakura by the fountain. When Tomoyo was out of Sakura's sight, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Sakura turned and found herself staring into Syaoran's amber eyes. She gasped and her ice cream fell to the ground with a loud splat.  
  
"Shao... Li."  
  
"Sakura... I need to talk to you..." She looked down.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You never gave me a chance to explain." He looked around. Some people were staring. "Can we talk somewhere more private?"  
  
"I'm waiting for Tomoyo."  
  
"Please?" he pleaded. Sakura looked up and found his eyes again.  
  
"... All right..." she sighed, "Lead the way." He led her to a grove of trees away from prying eyes. "What do you have to say?"  
  
"What you saw that day wasn't what you think."  
  
"Right. Let me guess. you were giving her CPR?" Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Sakura, she kissed me! I... I don't know what she did, but I couldn't move... she's surprisingly strong."  
  
"How..." tears stung her eyes and she gulped "How do I know you're telling the truth?"  
  
"You'll have to trust me..." he stepped closer to her "I never wanted her to kiss me. In fact, I don't even consider that a kiss. There wasn't any feeling behind it. It was like kissing a dead fish." A small giggle escaped Sakura's lips "Besides, I'm saving by first kiss for someone very special." Sakura looked up and saw the sincerity in his eyes. Her tears spilled over and she flung her arms around his neck.  
  
"Syaoran." she whispered through her tears.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura... I've made you cry again." He slipped his arms around her waist.  
  
"It's alright. I've just missed you... so much..." she pulled him closer, never wanting to let go. He pulled back and stared into her eyes. He smiled and whipped her tears away. Sakura smiled "I must look so messy now..."  
  
"No... you look as beautiful as always." Sakura blushed.  
  
"Sakura?" She turned to find Tomoyo standing behind them. She was walking toward them with a grin on her face. "I take it you two have made up?"  
  
"Hai." Sakura nodded.  
  
"I knew you guys would eventually. I'm afraid Kero-chan won't like this." She giggled "Syaoran-kun, why don't you kiss her?"  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed. They both blushed.  
  
"Fine, don't kiss her." Tomoyo rolled her eyes "But we should get going. My mom wants me home by five 'o clock."  
  
"Hai." Tomoyo started to walk away and Sakura followed but Syaoran grabbed her hand and stopped her.  
  
"Sakura, I think we should settle things with the Reimeino's. I have a lot of stuff to tell you." Sakura nodded.  
  
"I know, but let's wait a little bit. I want to spend some peaceful time with my friends." She gripped his hand. He smiled.  
  
"Hai." They followed Tomoyo, hand in hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*The next day, Tomoeda Senior High*  
  
Sakura had finally come back to school and everyone was really happy to see her.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Chiharu asked. Sakura stole a glance at Syaoran.  
  
"Hai. Everything is back to normal."  
  
"That's good. When you're sad, everything seems very depressing." Rika said. Sakura blushed.  
  
"Arigato Rika-chan." Mizumi and Tenkou walked into class. When Mizumi saw Sakura and Syaoran together, her mouth dropped open.  
  
"What the hell! I thought I had pried them apart for good!" Mizumi whispered to Tenkou [Good for you Cherry Blossom!] Tenkou thought. A small smile crept across her face. Later that day at lunch, Sakura was walking toward her table when she was stopped be Tenkou.  
  
"Hello Cherry Blossom."  
  
"What do you want Tenkou?"  
  
"I just wanted to apologize on the behalf of my siblings."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I feel bad. I never wanted them to o that to you and Little Wolf. It makes me ashamed of my heritage." Tenkou looked to the ground " I don't understand why Kano wants this so badly. He never intended to hurt you at first. Over the years... I think something in his soul died... and he became too much like Father. And Mizumi is even worse. She follows Kano around like a lost puppy and always does what he says. It's sickening. Chino never disagrees... in fact he barely talks, so he's no help."  
  
"Then why don't you just leave? Refuse to do this."  
  
"The problem is that they've threatened me. Kano said if I do something like that, I'd die along with you and Little Wolf." Sakura was horrified.  
  
"They'd do that to their own sister?"  
  
"Nothing will stop them from their goal... absolutely nothing."  
  
"Tenkou!!" Tenkou cringed when she heard Mizumi's voice.  
  
"I gotta go. Later Cherry Blossom." Tenkou ran over to Mizumi. Sakura stood there watching Mizumi and Kano yell at Tenkou. Syaoran approached Sakura, who was now glaring at Mizumi.  
  
"What did Tenkou say to you?" she ignored his question.  
  
"You were right Syaoran. We have to settle this now. It's getting outta control." She put her tray down and stormed over to Kano "Kano!" He turned, annoyed.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"We're gonna settle this."  
  
"When, now? What's the sudden interest in getting your but kicked?" Sakura ignored the comment.  
  
"I feel there's no reason for you to kick Tenkou around that way. Tonight, ten 'o clock, at King Penguin Park. We're gong to deal with it tonight."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Later that day, outside the Kinomoto Residence*  
  
It was five 'o clock. Sakura was walking over to Syaoran's apartment. She had told Fujitaka she was sleeping over Tomoyo's but was really going to Syaoran's apartment until it was time to go to the park. It was easier to leaving without worrying about her family. She showed up at his door and knocked. After a few seconds, the door flew open. Syaoran was standing there in just jeans. His hair was wet; it was obvious he had just gotten out to the shower. Sakura blushed when she saw his bare chest.  
  
"Kon... Konichi wa Syaoran."  
  
"Konichi wa." He blushed "Do you. come on in." He let Sakura in and closed the door "Make yourself at home." She sat on a couch while Syaoran ran into his room to get a shirt.  
  
"I like your new apartment Syaoran." He came out, wearing a white tee shirt.  
  
"I do too. It's bigger than my old one." He sat next to her "What exactly did Tenkou say to you today to make you challenge Kano like that?"  
  
"Tenkou isn't like her siblings. She's a sweet and kind person who never wanted to hurt us... but Kano threatened her so she wouldn't leave. If we defeat them tonight, Tenkou will be free to do what she wants... I just hope we can reason with them first."  
  
"I don't think they want to talk." Sakura yawned.  
  
"Yea, I guess..."  
  
"Are you tired?"  
  
"A little. I haven't been sleeping very well lately..."  
  
"You wanna take a nap? You can use my bed."  
  
"That's sweet of you. Sure, I could use a nap."  
  
"Come on, my room's this way." He led her to his bedroom.  
  
"Arigato Syaoran." She yawned again and hugged him.  
  
"You're welcome." On an impulse, he kissed her forehead and she blushed "Now, get some sleep. You don't want to be falling asleep while using the cards tonight." She nodded.  
  
"Could you wake me up around 8:30?"  
  
"Hai." He turned and left, closing the door behind him. Sakura climbed under the covers and inhaled deeply. She smiled [The sheets smell like his cologne.] Her eyelids fluttered and she fell asleep immediately. A few minutes later, Syaoran stuck his head in and smiled [Sleep well, my cherry blossom.]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Neko-chan: (sniffs) That was. so beautiful!!!  
  
Lunar-chan: Yes. it was very romantic like. (Smiles)  
  
Neko-chan: I'm glad they made up. They are so kawaii together!  
  
Sakura: I'm not angry anymore Lunar-chan.  
  
Syaoran: Neither am I.  
  
Kero-chan: I AM!!! I THOUGH I WAS FINALLY RID OF THE GAKI!!!!  
  
Lunar-chan: I said, NO MORE YELLING!!!!!!!! (The wind from Lunar-chan's yell blew Kero-chan across the room) Don't make me put you back in the book again. I will reapply the duck tape.  
  
Kero-chan: (sprawled on the floor) Ha. Hai. I'm gonna be good now.  
  
Lunar-chan: Good. Now, in our next chapter (drum roll) there is the FINAL BATTLE! (Gasps from the crowd)  
  
Sakura: Finally. I thought it would never come. I am so sick of these people!  
  
Neko-chan: Well. I think you'll like the ending. I know I did!  
  
Lunar-chan: Shhh! Don't give anything-away Neko-chan! (smiles) Okay... I'm not posting the next chapter until I have 15 reviews, so only 3 more people have to review! I'll see you peoples soon [hopefully] in chapter ten! PEACE!!! 


	10. Shadows of the Past - 10

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 Chapter Ten  
  
We're nearing the end people! DISCLAMER: Yes, I own CCS! What do you say to that! (Evil laughter)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*9:50, King Penguin Park*  
  
Sakura, wearing her battle costume, and Syaoran, wearing his green Chinese outfit, were waiting for the Reimeino's to show up. Sakura shivered as a cold wind blew through. Syaoran put his arm around her shoulders to warm her up. She put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Arigato Syaoran. I'm much warmer now." Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Aw. how sickeningly kawaii. Help, I think I am going to throw up." Sakura and Syaoran looked up to find Kano in front of them. Chino was behind them, Mizumi was to their right and Tenkou was to their left, looking miserable. The guardians were hovering behind Kano.  
  
"Are you ready to meet Death himself?" Kano asked  
  
"No chance of that happening." Sakura said "Is there anyway we can solve this without hurting someone?" Kano laughed.  
  
"I doubt that. Blaze, go!"  
  
"Hidden powers of Light, I, Sakura command you to return to our true form: RELEASE! Shield!!" Blaze bounced off Shield and Sakura smiled.  
  
"You do realize you can't keep this up forever."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because Shield will eventually give out."  
  
"Sakura, we have to fight!" exclaimed Syaoran.  
  
"But."  
  
"We don't have time for 'but'!" he stepped out of Shield's protective barrier, unsheathing his sword "Force know my plight, release the Light! Water!" a bolt of water hurdled itself toward Blaze. It was a direct hit but it only annoyed Blaze. She glared a Syaoran and charged at him. Blaze caught him off guard and sent him flying. Sakura gasped.  
  
"Daijoubu?"  
  
"I'm fine." He stood up and Sakura sighed in relief. She called Watery and sent it after Blaze. Blaze dogged Watery and bombarded Syaoran with a ton of hits. He fell to the ground, wincing.  
  
"Syaoran!" She ran out of Shield's protective barrier and toward him. As she got closer, Blaze and Aqua dive-bombed Sakura and then Soil tripped her. She fell right next to Syaoran. She pushed her self up a bit and tired to stand but her ankle was hurting. Kano smiled as she flopped back down on the ground. Syaoran opened his eyes and gasped when he saw her lying next to him.  
  
"Blaze, Soil, and Aqua; finish her off." Sakura sighed and grabbed Syaoran's hand. She smiled. He squeezed her hand and smiled. She closed her eyes in anticipation of the attack but it never came. She heard Tenkou scream and opened her eyes. Tenkou had stepped in front of Sakura and had taken the brunt of the attacks. She fell forward and landed on the ground with a loud thud. Mizumi screamed.  
  
"Tenkou!!" Mizumi ran to her sister and pulled her head into her lap "Tenkou. wake up. please. you baka. why'd you do that." Sky floated over to them, looking totally depressed. Sakura glared at Kano.  
  
"Has your hatred grown so much?" she and Syaoran sat up "Has your mind become so clouded with revenge that you were willing to sacrifice your own sister? Your own flesh and blood? This isn't ancient China; you don't have the right to punish anyone! Syaoran and I have nothing to do with your parent's deaths!" She tried to stand, but her ankle still hurt. Syaoran put her arm around his shoulders and helped her up. They moved closer to Kano.  
  
"Your parents didn't want this life for you." Syaoran said.  
  
"But. Papa said." whispered Mizumi.  
  
"He didn't have the right to ask that." Sakura said. Sky leaned over Tenkou and touched her forehead with her index finger. Tenkou's eyes flew open.  
  
"Tenkou!!" exclaimed Mizumi. Kano and Chino pushed past Sakura and Syaoran to Tenkou.  
  
"Tenkou. daijoubu?" Chino asked.  
  
"I. I saw Papa."  
  
"Papa.?" asked Mizumi  
  
"You saw Dad?" Kano asked. Tenkou nodded.  
  
"He said that we should go home. He's sorry he put us through this. Mamma is going to help us."  
  
"How.?" Chino asked. A bright light distracted them. Their four guardians were merging into one being. When the light faded, a young woman with long blonde hair, hazel eyes and a white ancient Chinese outfit was standing there. Kano gasped.  
  
"Mo. Mother.?" She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Hello my children. I've come to take you home." Tenkou's face lit up.  
  
"You mean. we are going back? For real?"  
  
"Yes." Tenkou stood up, ran to her mother, and wrapped her arms around her waist. Her mother smiled "It is good to see you all again."  
  
"Mamma? Can we go now?" she nodded.  
  
"First, we should change your clothes." She waved her hands over her children and their clothes changed into ancient Chinese clothing. Tenkou's was jade green, Mizumi's was light blue, Chino's was tan and Kano's was red. While they were examining their clothes, their mother walked over to Sakura. "I wish to thank you Card Mistress. I am sorry for the trouble they have caused you. But they are back to the way they were and for that I am grateful." Tenkou ran up to Sakura.  
  
"Arigato Cherry Blossom. I have my family back!" She gave Sakura and Syaoran a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"We are going home now. Good Bye." Said their mother.  
  
"Byiee!!" Tenkou waved and disappeared. The others did the same and then only their mother was left.  
  
"Card Mistress."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I have a message for you."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"Nadeshiko." Sakura gasped.  
  
"Nani?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"My. my mother."  
  
"She says she is very proud of you and loves you very much. She told me to also to tell you not to worry too much about Fujitaka and Touya. She said to be good, have fun and follow your heart." Sakura smiled.  
  
"Will you tell her that. I love her too?"  
  
"Yes, I will. I thank you again. Good bye." She disappeared in front of their eyes.  
  
"I hope we don't have to do this again for a very long time." Syaoran sighed. Sakura giggled "Are you ready to go home?"  
  
"Hai." She called The Shield and The Watery back and they started to walk back to Syaoran's apartment [I wonder what Mother meant by 'follow my heart'.] she stole a glance at Syaoran [Could it mean.?] Halfway to the apartment, Sakura spied a bench.  
  
"Syaoran, could we sit down?"  
  
"Hai." They sat down "How's your ankle?"  
  
"It's a little better. I think I just twisted it really bad."  
  
"Let me see." Sakura winced as she pulled her foot up and let him examine it. Syaoran said something in Chinese that Sakura didn't understand, and the pain went away.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"A healing spell. It was a sprain, but you should be all right now."  
  
"Arigato." She put her foot down and leaned against him "I thought I almost lost you tonight."  
  
"Likewise. besides, you know you can't get rid of me that easily."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"Do you know what the last part of your mother's message meant?"  
  
"I have a vague idea." she shivered and Syaoran put his arm around her shoulders. Sakura smiled [She has a vague idea huh?] Syaoran thought [I wonder if I should tell her.] Sakura put her head on his shoulder [I know what I have to do. I have to follow my heart. I have to tell him. before I loose him.]  
  
"Sakura," said Syaoran, looking down.  
  
At the same time, Sakura looked up and said "Syaoran," They bumped noses. Sakura started to giggle nervously and Syaoran blushed. He put his free hand on her face and gently stroked her face. She closed her eyes and smiled. He moved his hand under her chin and tilted her head up, his lips on hers. They shared a soft kiss, sweet and unsure. She put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and he slipped his hands around her slender waist. When they pulled apart, their eyes stayed locked. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Aishiteru Sakura." He whispered. Sakura wasn't expecting that and blushed.  
  
"Ais. aishiteru Syaoran" That made him very happy and he pulled her back into a hug "Aishiteru. forever."  
  
"Same for me." Syaoran whispered, "You want to go home?"  
  
"Hai." The got up and walked back to his apartment. When they got there, they were whipped out. After changing into their pajamas, they talked about the bed arrangements.  
  
"Sakura. ano, you can have the bed." Sakura blushed  
  
"Ano. I don't want to be alone. could you stay in the bed with me?" there was a long pause as Sakura climbed in the bed.  
  
"You. you mean sleeping in. in one bed. together?" his face was redder than usual.  
  
"Please?" she gave him a puppy dogface. Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Alright." he climbed in on the other side. They were lying on opposite sides, both of their hearts beating like crazy. Sakura tried to talk, to make the situation less tense.  
  
"Syaoran, do you think we'll ever see the Reimeino's again?"  
  
"Well, I don't think we'll see them in particular. but we might meet descendants of theirs." Sakura smiled  
  
"That would be nice." She moved closer to Syaoran, who stiffened. She giggled, "Don't be so stiff Syaoran. just relax." she put her head on his shoulder and draped her arm across his chest. He smiled and put his arm around her. She looked up "Night Syaoran." He leaned down and kissed her nose.  
  
"Night." And they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lunar-chan: FINALLY! You guys are sooooooooo KAWAII!!!!!  
  
Neko-chan: Geez, you guys sure took a long time but when you got there, man you move fast!  
  
S + S: (holding hands and blushing)  
  
Kero-chan: OMAE O KOROSU BRAT!!  
  
Lunar-chan: KERO-CHAN!! Can't you be happy for them?  
  
Sakura: Hoe...  
  
Syaoran: You said it.  
  
Kero-chan: (Glaring at Syaoran)  
  
Syaoran: (Glares back and kisses Sakura's cheek)  
  
Kero-chan: (Spazes)  
  
Sakura: I refuse to be in the middle of your stupid fight!!!  
  
Kero-chan: (Sulks)  
  
Neko-chan: Kero-chan. be happy!  
  
Lunar-chan: Well. do you guys like the ending?  
  
Neko-chan: But. but. there was more in your notebook!!!  
  
Lunar-chan: I was just kidding. we have an epilogue next to wrap up everything. If you don't want to read the epilogue, then this is your ending! Tell me how the final battle was and I'll see you later peoples!  
  
PEACE!!!!!! 


	11. Shadows of the Past - Epilogue

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 Epilogue  
  
1.1 OK, we've made it to the end! I got yelled at about my last disclaimer *sob* So, I don't own CCS.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*The Next Morning*  
  
Bright sunlight streamed through the blinds, waking Sakura up. It took her a few seconds to remember where she was. She sat up, watching Syaoran's sleeping face [Just like a child....] she smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek when he yawned and woke up. He was startled when he saw her hovering over him but smiled.  
  
"Ohayo."  
  
"Ohayo Syaoran." He sat up.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" she smiled.  
  
"Very well." She said, kissing his cheek "I was thinking, maybe we could just stay home from school today."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to spend time just with you." He blushed "We could stay here all day, just relaxing. I think we deserve it."  
  
"I would love to.... but.... won't Tomoyo be really worried?" Sakura thought.  
  
"I guess you're right." She sounded disappointed. He pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Maybe some other time." He whispered in her ear. She smiled.  
  
"Hai." He kissed her softly on the lips. She blushed.  
  
"Let's get ready for school."  
  
"Hai." She got up out of the bed and grabbed her bag "I'm going to go take a shower." She left the room. Syaoran's eyes widened and he gulped [Shower?] he shook his head, got out of bed and got dressed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Tomoeda Senior High*  
  
Tomoyo almost tackled Sakura when she spotted her walking through the front gate.  
  
"Sakura!" she said, hugging her "I was so worried about you last night!!"  
  
"Tomoyo, I'm fine! Could you let me go so I can breath?" Tomoyo blushed.  
  
"Gomen ne. So, what happened?" the bell rang.  
  
"I'll tell you at lunch, you think you can survive until then?"  
  
"Hai." They went into school. Later that day at lunch, Sakura had just finished telling Tomoyo everything that had happened during the battle. Afterward, Syaoran got up to get his lunch, leaving Tomoyo and Sakura alone.  
  
"How's your ankle? You seem to be walking all right."  
  
"Well, when Syaoran was helping me walk home, we stopped halfway and he healed it."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Some healing spell. He said it in Chinese so I didn't understand."  
  
"Oh. Did anything else happen?" Sakura blushed thinking about the kiss and Tomoyo's eyes widened "Did he do.... what I think he did? Sakura nodded and Tomoyo squeaked, "He did? He finally kissed you? He sure took his time!" Sakura went a brighter shade of red.  
  
"He.... he didn't just kiss me...." Tomoyo's eyes widened even more.  
  
"He said...." Sakura nodded  
  
"He said 'Aishiteru'." Tomoyo squeaked again.  
  
"Hontou? That is so kakkoi Sakura!"  
  
"I feel. different somehow."  
  
"So.... what happened when you guys got home?"  
  
"Nade no nai. We were tired so we went to bed." Tomoyo's eyes widened even more.  
  
"In the same bed?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Did you....?"  
  
"Tomoyo! What kind of girl do you think I am?"  
  
"Gomen ne."  
  
"We just fell asleep in each others arms."  
  
"Aw.... how kawaii!"  
  
"I know. I was willing to cut school today just to be with him."  
  
"Hontou? Oh wow...."  
  
"But he convinced me that we should come today because you would have been a nervous wreck."  
  
"He was right. So.... are you and Syaoran-kun officially dating?" Sakura blushed.  
  
"Hai. And I'm finally whole." Syaoran came out of the lunch line and sat down next to Sakura. Before he could begin to eat, Sakura put her arms around his waist. He was startled and gave Tomoyo a questioning look. Tomoyo just smiled and shrugged. When Sakura let him go, she looked up.  
  
"What was that for?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Just for being my little wolf." She kissed his cheek and he blushed a bit. Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Chiharu-chan, Rika-chan and Takashi-kun will be surprised and happy that you two are finally together!"  
  
"We weren't out to make them happy," Sakura said, leaning against Syaoran, "we were out to make ourselves happy. And that's all that matters."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Four days later, Downtown Tomoeda*  
  
Sakura was walking up and down the isles of a store while Syaoran was up at the register, paying for something. He came up behind her and put his hands over her eyes. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Syaoran." She turned around.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"I'm psychic." She looked at the bag in his hand "What's in the bag?"  
  
"You're the psychic, you tell me." He smiled.  
  
"Ano.... is it a present for me?" she said hopefully. He nodded and put the small bag in her hands. She opened it and found necklace with a metal cherry blossom on it.  
  
"A cherry blossom for my cherry blossom." Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Arigato Syaoran." She said softly.  
  
"You're welcome. Turn around and I'll put it on you." She handed him the necklace and turned around. Syaoran fastened the clasp around her neck. She turned back toward him.  
  
"How does it look?"  
  
"Beautiful." Sakura blushed.  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu Syaoran. I love it." Syaoran smiled.  
  
"You ready to go?"  
  
"Hai." She linked her arm with his and they walked out the door and down the street. While they were walking and talking, a little girl ran into Sakura. She gasped in surprise.  
  
"Gomen nasai!" exclaimed the little girl. She looked up at Sakura with her jade green eyes. Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
"Ten.... Tenkou?" the little girl gave a weird look.  
  
"Tenko!" another girl with dark blue hair ran up behind her "Daijoubu? Mamma and Papa are looking for you!"  
  
"Hai, I'm fine Mizuko." Tenko said softly.  
  
"That's good." She turned around "Kako, Chiko, I found her!" two boys a little older than the girls ran up behind her. She turned toward Sakura "Arigato Miss for finding my sister."  
  
"You're.... welcome...." Tenko tugged on Mizuko's sleeve.  
  
"She called me Tenkou." She whispered. Mizuko gave Sakura a confused look.  
  
"Tenkou? Isn't that...." muttered Chiko. Kako nodded.  
  
"By any chance, are your names Cherry Blossom and Little Wolf?" Kako asked. Before Sakura and Syaoran could answer, a woman with blonde hair and a man with black hair come up to them. Tenko turned and hugged the woman.  
  
"Mamma, this lady called me 'Tenkou'." The woman looked up in surprise.  
  
"Hontou?" she extended a hand toward Sakura "I am Reimeino Kouno." Sakura took her hand.  
  
"Ano.... hi. I'm-"  
  
"I know. You are Cherry Blossom, the Card Mistress."  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"You helped our ancestors. It has been quite a story through the ages." Kouno smiled "It does include a description of Cherry Blossom and her lover Little Wolf." Sakura and Syaoran both blushed "My husband, Meino, always tells the children that story at night."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I am eager to know your true names."  
  
"Ano.... I'm Kinomoto Sakura and this is Li Syaoran."  
  
"It is so very suteki to meet you. Children, won't you say hello?" Mizuko stepped forward.  
  
"Hi!" she said very sunnily "I'm Mizuko. That's Tenko; she doesn't talk a lot. We're nine." Tenko waved shyly.  
  
"I'm Kako." He just waved.  
  
"Hello, I'm Chiko. Just so you know, Kako and I are ten."  
  
"It's nice to see you all." Sakura was still getting over the shock.  
  
"It's just a little weird though...." muttered Syaoran.  
  
"Why?" Mizuko asked.  
  
"Just because you look exactly like them...." said Sakura.  
  
"Hontou? That's kakkoi!" exclaimed Mizuko.  
  
"Well, we better get going." Kouno said.  
  
"Alright. I hope to see you again." Sakura said.  
  
"Bye." They turned to walk away but then Sakura felt a tug on her sleeve. It was Tenko.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Sky says she hopes your ankle is better." Tenko whispered. Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
"Tenko, come on!" yelled Kako.  
  
"Bye, bye Cherry Blossom." Tenko turned and ran to her family, leaving Sakura stunned. When they were out of sight, Syaoran looked at her.  
  
"What did Tenko say?"  
  
"That.... that Sky hopes my ankle is better."  
  
"Nani?!?!?"  
  
"Yea.... I guess.... the guardians are eternal.... just like the cards."  
  
"Wow...." Later that night, then were outside Sakura's house, sitting on the curb. They were leaning against one another, talking.  
  
"I'm glad." Sakura said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because now I know that they were all right when they went back."  
  
"Yea." Sakura looked up at the stars.  
  
"It's such a beautiful night," she sighed, "not a cloud in the sky."  
  
"It is nice." Sakura looked at him and smiled.  
  
"And I'm glad I'm with you." He looked down at her and smiled. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. She relaxed in his arms and put her arms around his neck as the stars in the heavens twinkled merrily.  
  
1.1.1  
  
1.1.2 Owari ^.^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lunar-chan: I'M FINISHED!!  
  
Neko-chan: (sniffing) It was so beautiful! I think I'm gonna cry.... (Starts sobbing)  
  
Lunar-chan: It's ok Neko-chan. Don't cry.  
  
Kero-chan: (sulking in the corner)  
  
Lunar-chan: What's wrong Kero-chan?  
  
Kero-chan: (grumbling) I wasn't in it enough.  
  
Lunar-chan: Oh, don't be a grump. I would think you would be mad about the ending.  
  
Kero-chan: Nani? (Hasn't read the ending)  
  
Lunar-chan: Read the ending Kero-chan....  
  
Kero-chan: (reads the ending) AAAAHHHH!!!! OMAE O KOROSU BRAT!!!!!  
  
Lunar-chan: (Smiles) Ah. that's the Kero-chan we all know and love.  
  
Neko-chan: (Giggles) I suggest Syaoran and Sakura hide.  
  
Sakura: Kero-chan.... don't kill Syaoran....  
  
Syaoran: Yea. If you do, I'll haunt you forever.  
  
Kero-chan: (sweatdrops)  
  
Sakura: (giggles)  
  
Lunar-chan: Well.... did you guys like the ending? I decided to throw that little meeting in at the last minute, but it worked out. PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME BECAUSE ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO START A FIRE SO I CAN ROST MARSHMELLOWS AND HAVE S'MORES! I had a blast writing it and I hope you enjoyed it. Suggestions and corrections are welcome.  
  
Neko-chan: Are you going to write another story?  
  
Lunar-chan: Maybe.... but I'm sure they're sick of me so I'll wait a while.  
  
Sakura: I just hope you don't embarrass us too much....  
  
Syaoran: I agree with Sakura.  
  
Lunar-chan: But where's the fun in that? (Smiles evilly)  
  
S+S: (sweatdrop)  
  
Lunar-chan: Here's something I think you will all benefit from.... (Drum roll).... NAME TRANSLATIONS! This is what the "bad guys" names mean. It's pretty cool. Here you go:  
  
Kano - Of Fire  
  
Chino - Of Earth  
  
Mizumi - Beautiful Water  
  
Tenkou - Sky Light  
  
Kako - Fire Child  
  
Chiko - Earth Child  
  
Mizuko - Water Child  
  
Tenko - Sky Child  
  
If it was something totally stupid of me to put in, too bad! If you have any questions about Japanese words that I used, e-mail me.  
  
Syaoran: Are you done yet?  
  
Lunar-chan: (evil glare) HAI! Man.... you are SOOOO impatient. Go home. (Flops on the couch with Neko-chan) Actors....  
  
Neko-chan: (whispers) Don't make them mad or they won't act for you again.  
  
Lunar-chan: (wide eyes) Oh yea.... GOMEN NASAI SYAORAN-KUN!!!  
  
Syaoran: Whatever. Lets go Sakura. (S + S leave with Kero-chan trailing them)  
  
Lunar-chan: (sweatdrops) Ok.... (Sigh) Well, I hope to see everyone again and remember that I WILL BE BACK (grumbles) with or without them, I haven't decided yet. And remember I am flame resistant, so there's no point in flaming me! (Winks) well, see ya later peoples! PEACE!! (Blows everyone kisses) ^.^ 


End file.
